Nae Hyung
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "apa kau bisa memahami perasaan seorang anak yang tidak dianggap oleh orangtuanya sendiri? aku menemukan yang baru . Sepasang suami istri yang membuatku merasa nyaman berada diantara mereka." /KIWOOK/KYUWOOK/DLDR/BL/MPreg/Chap 6 Update.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Care, Saranghae .**

**Main cast : Kiwook/Kyuwook .**

**Thyphos,OOC,Boys Love, Male pregnant .**

**Don't Like, Don't read .**

***PS : Ini request ika zordick eonnie .**

Siluet cahaya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna ungu disekelilingnya . Disebuah ranjang, terlihat dua orang tertidur diatas sana dibawah onggokan selimut . Sepasang namja itu masih menyelam dalam mimpinya .

.

Ponsel yang berada di nakas meja disebelah mereka bergetar, membuat salah satu dari mereka terpaksa bangun sekedar untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang .

.

Laki laki itu kemudian mengatur ponselnya dalam mode diam, melanjutkan tidurnya kembali yang sepat terusik . Namun,, niatnya terhenti memandang namja berperawakan kecil dengan wajah chubby tertidur dengan sangat lelap di sebelahnya, menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal dengan nafas teratur yang membelai dada bidangnya . Tidur mereka saling berhadapan , membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menelisik lekuk wajah namja disebelahnya .

.

Tidak berniat untuk bangun walau seharusnya dia sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi setelah ponselnya bergetar barusan . Tidak berniat apapun, selain memandang wajah damai yang tertidur disebelahnya . Satu tangannya yang bebas terjulur merapikan poni namja kecil itu yang mulai memanjang, entahlah mungkin dia lupa untuk memotongnya . Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang tinggi, lalu bibir merahnya yang tidak pernah bosan ia kecup . Ada rasa manis yang tidak pernah hilang walaupun berualng kali dia menciumnya .

.

Puas menjelahai wajah, Kyuhyun beralih mengusap perut buncit yang seorang generasi cho di dalam perut istrinya itu dengan lembut, seolah mengatakan selamat pagi pada bayinya yang masih tertidur dalam rahim sang ibu . Hah , biarkan seperti ini dulu sesaat . Toh setelah ini, dia juga akan kembali berkutat dengan berkas berkas yang menumpuk di kantornya .

.

.

***** .

.

" Ryeowook – ahh . . . " Kyuhyun mengucek matanya . Menghampiri istrinya , memeluknya dari belakang namun Ryeowook langsung menepisnya .

.

" Kau bau . . . mandi dulu sana " Kekehnya . Dia sibuk menuang susu dan menyusun sandwichnya sebagai bekal untuk sarapan Kyuhyun . Yah ini sudah lewat jam sarapan, mungkin sebaiknya Kyuhyun memakan bekalnya di kantor agar dia tidak terlambat berangkat kerja sekarang .

" Jam berapa sekarang? " Tanya Kyuhyun, tidak berniat untuk mandi malah duduk menopang dagu di meja . Sepertinya dia masih sedikit mengantuk .

.

" Sudah pukul 9 , kau terlambat satu jam , Kyuhyun " Ryeowook mengingatkan . Respon Kyuhyun hanya 'oh' lalu kemudian hening . Dia kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja makan .

.

" Kuulangi ya, sudah pukul Sembilan " Ryeowook meletakan secangkir susu dan juga menutup bekal sarapan kyuyun yang akan dibawa ke kantornya .

.

" biasanya kau akan langsung melompat, kenapa lagi kau ? " Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun , meneluspkan jari jarinya membelai surai ikalnya .

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, kemudian menempelkan telinganya di perut Ryeowook merasakan pergerakan cho kecil di dalamnya .

" Aw . . " ringis Ryeowook saat perutnya terasa seperti ada yang menendang dari dalam . Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, inikah responnya? .

.

" dia membenciku, meledekku, atau malah tidak mau bersama denganku ? " Kyuhyun mencibir .

" itu artinya dia suka denganmu, dia juga menyayangi appa nya berarti . Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini " Ryeowook menjelaskan , tidak berniat menarik diri. Hanya memainkan rambut Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menciumi perutnya yang sudah menginjah usia kandungan 7 bulan .

.

" dia menendangku lagi " Kyuhyun berujar saat pipinya yang menempel pada perut Ryeowook ditendang makhluk kecil ini lagi dari dalam .

" Kau bau , , cepat mandi . Ryeohyun tidak suka ayahnya yang malas malasan . " Ryeowook bercanda . Menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari perutnya . " cepat mandi " .

" apa bayi memang peka seperti itu ya? " Kyuhyun bangun, mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian membuat pose berpikir yang lucu .

" apa kau sedang membohongiku? " Tuding Kyuhyun kemudian .

.

" aku dan Ryeohyun terhubung . Tentu saja kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik . Dia tidak suka ayahnya yang malas dan bau . " Ryeowook menjelaskan kebohongannya . Kyuhyun sangat mudah ditipu untuk urusan sepele seperti ini .

" Benarkah? "

" Tentu saja . Apa kau mau ryeohyun terus menangis di gendonganmu saat lahir? Kalau kejadiannya seperti itu, berarti dia tidak menyukaimu "

.

Mengerti maksud Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menghilang segera . Ryeowook tertawa kecil menyadari betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun . Yah, untuk urusan seperti ini .

.

****** .

.

" aish jinjja . . . " namja itu terus berlari menghindari kejaran sekelompok orang dewasa . Di tangannya, ia menggengam sebuah tas jinjing . Entah isinya apa dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkannya dia juga tidak tau . Yang jelas, yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah berlari kemanapun asal tidak tertangkap .

" Hei Kim Kibum ! berhenti kau "

Lagi, namja bernama Kibum itu terus berlari menyadari suara yang menyerukan namanya itu . Dia tidak perduli orang orang di jalan menatapnya tidak suka. Tidak meminta maaf juga pada orang orang yang baru saja dittabraknya dalam aksi larinya itu .

Mata kibum memicing saat dia menemukan sebuah toko dengan pintu terbuka . Tanpa meneliti lagi, ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya . Mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman .

Saat hendak masuk, kibum tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita –menurutnya – lalu kemudian terjatuh dan meringis kecil . Kibum hanya berlalu tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang baginya adalah menyembunyikan diri .

Kibum masuk ke dalam sela sela pakaian yang tergantung rapi . Matanya mengernyit saat ia tau dimana ia sekarang .

" toko bayi? " gumamnya .

Lama dengan aksi sembunyinya, kibum memberanikan diri mengintip kea rah jendela . Bersyukurlah karena sekawanan orang dewasa yang mengiranya maling itu sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi .

" Eh? Noona . . . Gwenchana ? " Kibum baru saja ingat kalau dia menabrak seorang wanita hamil hingga jatuh tersungkur . Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri . Kalau sampai ada apa apa dengan wanita itu, oh matilah dia .

Wanita itu menerima uluran tangan Kibum , mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang di dalam toko sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya yang sakit akibat tersenggol kibum tadi .

" Noona , gwenchana ? " Tanya Kibum memastikan .

" hm . . Gwenchana " wanita itu tersenyum kecil , masih mengusap perutnya . Sakitnya tidak separah tadi .

" Noona mianhae, aku tidak sengaja " Kibum bersimpuh . Hampir saja ia menangis kalau saja tidak ada kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya lembut kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

" Siapa namamu adik manis ? " Wanita itu tersenyum ramah . Bertanya pada kibum .

" Kibum " ujarnya . Dia masih takut kalau kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita di depannya ini, jadi ia tidak berani menatap matanya .

Wanita itu memandang kibum dari atas hingga kebawah . Tubuh berbalur seragam sekolah .

" Heyo, Kibum . . kenapa kau berkeliaran disini? Ini masih jam sekolah " Wanita itu mengacak rambut kibum kemudian .

" aku ada masalah dan kena musibah barusan noona, jadi aku tidak sengaja membolos " ujarnya memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya . Sedikit merasa lega saat respon yang diberikan wanita itu justru malah membuatnya nyaman .

" ckckck mana ada yang seperti itu " Wanita itu mencubit pipi Kibum kemudian .

" noona tidak marah? " Kibum memastikan.

" tidak . buat apa aku marah? " Aish . wanita itu, kenapa dia hobi sekali mengacak tatanan rabut pria muda korea jaman sekarang? Tak tahukah dia butuh waktu lama untung meninggikan poni poninya itu?.

" Dan satu lagi . . jangan panggil aku noona . aku ini hyung . kkeke "

Presepsiku menuliskan bahwa dia itu yeoja, salah bukan kkk ^^ .

*********** .

" sudah taruh disana saja " remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu memerintah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke apartemennya dan meletakan beberapa barang . Dia yakin, pasti umma nya berulah lagi .

" Apa kau perlu upah? Kurasa iya " Kibum merogoh sakunya malas . Hanya tersisa beberapa ribu won, dan mungkin itu cukup untuk mengupahi si kurir .

" Terimakasih " Ucapnya kemudian berlalu .

Selalu begitu .

Kibum merasa dirinya tidak pernah ada . Kibum merasa dia menjadi seorang maling, lebih buruk daripada dia dituduh menjambret tas yang tak sengaja ia temukan di tempat sampah tadi pagi. Kenapa dia di apartemen sendirian? Dimana eommanya ? kenapa dia hobi sekali pindah pindah rumah? mungkin itulah yang sering ditanyakan teman teman sekolah kibum padanya .

Sesaat , Kibum merebahkan dirinya di kasur barunya . Lagi lagi baru . Eommanya itu suka sekali menghamburkan uang hanya untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting .

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Itulah yang dia selalu tanyakan pada Tuhan sebelum matanya terpejam, beralih dari sadar menuju alam mimpi tak terbatasnya .

" Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur? " Sebuah tangan melingkar posesif di sekitar perutnya . Membuat Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitas mengocok telurnya dan mematikan mixer .

" Kenapa kau belum tidur? " Ryeowook balik bertanya . Menangkupkan kedua sisi pipi tirus Kyuhyun .

" kau ini . ditanya malah menanya balik " Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas .

" aku sedang membuat cake " Ryeowook tersenyum .

" cake apa? Apa aku dapat bagian? "

" tentu, asal kau tidak mengganggu . " Ryeowook berujar lagi . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus mengekor di belakangnya .

" hmm… apa kita punya mentega? " Ryeowook menunduk , kepalanya masuk ke dalam kulkas mencari cari bahan yang sedari tadi dia lupakan karena Kyuhyun .

" kenapa kau membuat cake malam malam begini? "

" Ryeohyun kecilmu sedang menginginkan yang tidak tidak " Ryeowook terkekeh sambil mengusap perutnya . Menemukan mentega kemudian kembali mengocok telurnya dengan mixer .

" Ryeohyun . . . ryeohyun . . berapa kali kubilang bahwa nama itu tidak cocok untuknya? " Kyuhyun bangun, mengintip Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mengocok telurnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook .

" Tapi aku suka . . hei , kau memakai piyama ini lagi ? " Ryeowook baru saja selesai mengocok telurnya sambil mengamati piyama Kyuhyun .

" aku menyukai setiap barang pemberian darimu " Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Ryeowook . Menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Ryeowook yang terkespos, hanya ingin mencium harum vanilla dari tubuhnya saja .

" kau ini . . ." Ryeowook menjauh dan kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun . " sana tidur . Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau mau cake nya, jangan menggangguku " .

" Ini bukan menggangu, lebih bagus kau sebut sebagai 'menggoda' huh? " Ryeowook terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun .

" Kupikir, saat Ryeohyun lahir , dia akan menjadi namja seperti ibunya. Suka memasak, dan dia tidak ada kemiripan denganku mungkin " Kyuhyun menggerutu lagi .

Benar benar. Apa Ryeowook sedang diganggu bocah berusia lima tahun sekarang? Kyuhyun sungguh seperti bocah yang sedang merengek minta di nina bobokan .

" kau tidak mau tidur? " Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun . Masih sibuk dengan adonan cake nya .

" Hm . . aku menunggumu " Kyuhyun menguap . Menopang dagunya di meja . Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan tidur di meja dan ini sangat buruk .

" Bisakah kau tidak tidur di meja? " Ryeowook mengingatkan . Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun .

Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya sejenak , hanya untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal kecil . Memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun, mengganjal kepalanya dengan bantal agar tidak sakit .

" Jaljayo " .

************* .

" apa aku harus mengambil cuty? " Kyuhyun berkata khawatir saat melihat Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur. Hanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang .

" tidak . . tidak, kau sudah terlalu banyak absen . Pergilah , aku tidak apa apa sendirian " Ryeowook berujar , tersenyum .

" aku tidak bisa bekerja sementara istriku sekarang sedang merasakan kontraksi hebat di dalam perutnya . Apa kita perlu ke dokter untuk segera memastikan ? " Kyuhyun duduk di sampan Ryeowook sambil mengusap perut istrinya . Sedikit merasa lebih baik karena Ryeohyun kecil nya kini sudah tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun di dalam perut Ryeowook .

" semalam sudah kubilang untuk tidur, tapi kau malah ngotot begadang" Kyuhyun menjepit Hidung Ryeowook . Tangannya mengangkat wajah Ryeowook sekedar untuk mencium keningnya .

" Orang hamil memang selalu begitu , sulit dimengerti " Kyuhyun menambahkan . Tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook sudah merasa lebih baik. Tidak meringis sakit seperti tadi .

" Ini hanya kontraksi biasa. Pergilah kerja, aku akan dirumah ."

" bagaimana kalau aku – "

" Kyuhyun " Perkataanya dipotong Ryeowook . " pergilah kerja, jika aku perlu sesuatu atau merasa sakit lagi, aku akan menghubungimu " Ryeowook mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lagi kemudian mencium keningnya .

" aku pergi . Hubungi aku kalau ada apa apa " Kyuhyun balik mencium kening Ryeowook . Bercermin sebentar membenahi kerah kemeja dan dasinya kemudian pergi berlalu .

.

********** .

" Kuberitahu ya, dia itu cantik " Kibum menyelsaikan kalimat terakhirnya . Dipandang takjub oleh beberapa yeoja kebanyakan, dan beberapa namja disebelahnya menyanggah jijik .

" Apa dia mengenakan dress ibu hamil? " Luna ikutan menimbrung , baru saja selesai dengan suapan terakhir bekal nya .

" Iya, dan awalnya aku berpikir dia itu yeoja . Rambutnya berponi , blonde, dan berwarna pirang gelap . Lalu wajahnya itu . . bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan " Kibum mulai berimajinasi lagi .

" aaa apa ada namja yang seperti itu? Aku jadi penasaran . apa dia benar benar hamil? Kupikir park sonsae berbohong tentang teori namja bisa hamil " Donghae duduk diatas meja kibum, tertarik untuk ikutan membahas seperti apa namja yang membuat temannya ini begitu kasmaran .

.

" dia benar benar hamil, kuberitahu ya . Perutnya buncit "

.

" mungkin saja dia memang buncit " Yesung menyela, pernyataan tak berotak dari mulut nya mengundang banyak pasang mata menatapnya tidak suka . " oke, aku tidak ikut campur " .

" kalau dia buncit, tidak mungkin perutnya sebesar itu dan lagi… sedang apa dia di toko bayi ? " Key yang tidak tau bagaimana ceritanya bisa ikut tertarik ke dalam gossip murahan yang diciptakan kibum .

.

" kejadian kejar mengejar kemarin membawa sedikit hikmah bagiku. Apa mungkin dia jodohku? Kibum berkhayal lagi .

.

.

" kau menjijikan . apa kau menyukai seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami ? " Eunhyuk, yang sedari tadi hanya menguping dari belakang bangku kibum,mengingatkan .

Diam , berpikir. Ya , itulah yang dipikirkan kibum saat ini .

Apa dia menyukai namja yang bahkan belum sempat ia tanyakan namanya kemarin ? .

Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang ? .

Ini bukan yang pertama , tapi perasaan berdebar saat mengingat senyumnya ? apa itu pantas disebut 'menyukai' sebagaimana presepsinya ? .

.

.

Ryeowook berpikir dua kali, sebelum mengambil mantel dan penutup kepalanya . Diluar hujan , ditambah angin kencang , kyuhyun juga sudah melarangnya untuk keluar . Tapi apaboleh buat, keinginan orang hamil memang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja bukan? .

Apa yang dia inginkan selalu tidak sesuai dengan situasi sekitarnya . Lihat, baru saja ia menapaki jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya, dress ibu hamil bagian bawahnya sudah basa kuyup . Salahkan mobil melaju begitu saja tanpa melihat sekeliling .

" aaaaish ! dasar mobil sialan ! " Ryeowook mengumpat .

Ryeowook menduduki dirinya di halte bus tak jauh dari komplek rumahnya , berharap ada bis yang lewat di tengah cuaca yang buruk seperti ini . Orang orang mungkin akan bertanya mau kemana wanita hamil tua – menurut mereka - seperti dirinya ini keluar ditengah cuaca buruk seperti ini . Apa dia bodoh? Pikir mereka .

Dia hanya acuh, tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh orang orang tersebut .

.

.

Laki laki bertubuh kekar itu terus menarik tangan pria mudanya kasar . Tidak peduli dinginnya angin menerpa tubuh mereka, tidak peduli betapa derasnya hujan mengguyur keduanya hingga kedua pakaian mereka tidak menyisakan ruang kering . Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa anak itu sejauh mungkin .

" Yak ! Choi Siwon ! Lepas ! "

Laki laki bertubuh kekar yang di panggil Siwon menulikan pendengarannya .

" YAK ! LEPASKAN ! SAKIT ! "

Suara anak itu beriringan dengan petir, tidak peduli sekencang apapun dia berteriak, Siwon tetap tidak melepaskannya .

Jalanan cukup sepi, Siwon memberanikan diri melepaskan tangan anak itu . Tidak berniat berbicara apapun kemudian langsung meninggalkannya .

" Bajingan kau ! " Entah keberanian darimana, pria muda yang sedari tadi menjadi korban Siwon melepaskan tas gembolnya, mengarahkannya tepat dikepala namja kekar itu .

" Kim Kibum ! berhenti ! " Siwon berteriak , tangannya mencengkram tangan kibum sebelum anak itu berulah lebih banyak lagi .

Kibum berhenti berteriak, berhenti melakukan kekerasan , mengumpulkan keberaniannya, menahan tangisnya, haruskah dia bertanya dan haruskah dia tau jawabannya ? .

" K.. Kenapa ? kenapa kau dan umma begitu tidak menginginkan keberadaanku? " runtuh sudah pertahanan kibum untuk tidak menangis . Dia bukannya sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak cengeng lagi ? .

Siwon diam . Bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab, tapi memang tidak ada yang perlu dijawab . Bukankah Kibum sudah tau jawabannya sendiri ? .

" kenapa kau dan umma selalu mengasingkanku? Aku anak kalian . . tidak . aku anak umma dan kau appa baruku ! tidak bisakah kita menjadi satu keluarga? " Air mata Kibum sedikit tersamarkan oleh hujan, matanya merah dan sembab . Dia melanggar janjinya sendiri .

" Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya diasingkan? Selalu berpindah pindah dan selalu bersembunyi? Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku? Ketika pulang sekolah, aku ingin mencium punggung tangan orangtuaku, makan malam bersama mereka, memancing bersama ayah, membantu umma…. Tapi… tapi kenapa rasanya semua itu mustahil? " Kibum mengutarakan isi hatinya .

Siwon diam, bukan maksud untuk tidak menjawab . hanya saja ia bingung . Kibum bukan anak mereka dan Heechul – istrinya – juga bukan eomma kandungnya . Mengapa anak ini begitu lancang memanggil heechul dengan sebutan umma dan Siwon dengan sebutan appa baru? . Menjijikan .

" Jangan jadi bocah cengeng ! kembali kerumahmu ! aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan alasanmu lagi" Siwon berkata enteng . Menghiraukan apa yang sudah kibum katakana barusan .

" kalau kekurangan apapun, kau bisa menghubungi aku. Heechul sedang sibuk, jadwal pemotretan dan syuting sinetronnya sangat padat, kau hanya akan mengganggunya jika sampai itu terjadi ." Siwon melanjutkan , melemparkan sebuah cek tertulis yang sudah basar terkena air hujan . Berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih merenungi kebodohannya .

Hei Namja cengeng .

Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menangis lagi ? .

Lihat . bahkan ibumu sudah jelas lebih mementingkan karir dibanding putranya . kau hanya akan menghancurkannya kalau kau menunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya .

Putra kandung Kim Heechul , eoh? Jangan bermimpi .

Heechul saja tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung seorang anak .

Jadi, sebenarnya, siapa dia? .

********* .

Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya bosan . Yah tidak tahulah, mungkin karena bawaan bayi, dia jadi bosan dirumah . pokoknya dia tidak ingin dirumah, mungkin itulah yang bisa ia simpulkan .

Sekarang masih pukul lima, Kyuhyun masih di kantor . Ah, dia sampai lupa kalau dia belum mengabari Kyuhyun .

.

.

_From : Ryeowookie ^^ ._

_To : Kyuhyunnie^^ ._

_Aku sudah tidak apa apa , aku sudah makan dan sekarang aku sedang beristirahat . Kau jangan lupa makan, jangan pulang sebelum hujan reda . Dan ingat ! jangan selingkuh nee …. ._

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum saat mengirimkan pesan itu terhadap Kyuhyun . Baru saja dia akan memasukan ponselnya , namun matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan muka lebam dan baju seragam sekolahnya yang lusuh .

Apa bocah ini habis berkelahi? Pikirnya .

Dia menghampiri bocah itu, mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan .

Insting keibuannya seolah menyala, dia mengusap punggung bocah itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya . Dia tidak tau apa masalah bocah kecil ini, yang jelas dia cukup tau kalau anak ini sedang bermasalah .

Penasaran dengan wajahnya, Ryeowook beralih menangkup kedua sisi pipi bocah disebelahnya .

" Hei , Kibum ? kenapa menangis "

.

.

**TBC .**

A/N : huh FF baru lagi kan? Entah kenapa saya selalu semangat membuat FF baru, tapi ketika disuruh meneruskan, saya jadi males ^^ kkke . Yang malesin itu ngetiknya, padahal ini otak udah berimajinasi sampai kelangit ketujuh *halah* . Huh, jelek kah? Anehkah? . Oke, sebagai mana diawal judul, FF ini didedikaskan bukan hanya untuk **ika zordick ,** tapi juga untuk para ryeosomnia lainnya .

Kak Ika, gimana? Udah aku buatin Kiwook KiKyu Kyuwook pesenan ika kan? . aneh ya? . kkke kalau ika gak komen , aku cincang ! aku bakal buat The Black Cat versi tragis nya drabble wookie *nahlo/abaikan* kwkk ..


	2. Chapter 2

_From : Ryeowookie ^^ ._

_To : Kyuhyunnie^^ ._

_Aku sudah tidak apa apa , aku sudah makan dan sekarang aku sedang beristirahat . Kau jangan lupa makan, jangan pulang sebelum hujan reda . Dan ingat ! jangan selingkuh nee …. ._

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum saat mengirimkan pesan itu terhadap Kyuhyun . Baru saja dia akan memasukan ponselnya , namun matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan muka lebam dan baju seragam sekolahnya yang lusuh .

Apa bocah ini habis berkelahi? Pikirnya .

Dia menghampiri bocah itu, mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan .

Insting keibuannya seolah menyala, dia mengusap punggung bocah itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya . Dia tidak tau apa masalah bocah kecil ini, yang jelas dia cukup tau kalau anak ini sedang bermasalah .

Penasaran dengan wajahnya, Ryeowook beralih menangkup kedua sisi pipi bocah disebelahnya .

" Hei , Kibum ? kenapa menangis "

* * *

**Nae Hyung .**

**Main cast : Kiwook/Kyuwook .**

**Thyphos,OOC,Boys Love, Male pregnant .**

**Don't Like, Don't read .**

**.**

* * *

.

.

" Hei Kibum . . kau kibum kan? " Ryeowook menunduk untuk melihat wajah bocah di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk .

" Hei lihat aku " .

Kibum menurut, dilihatnya lawan bicara untuk memastikan siapa namja yang mau maunya memeluk dirinya, bahkan mereka belum saling kenal .

.

Mata Kibum melebar saat dia tau ini ,. . ini namja hamil yang sering ia bicarakan pada teman temannya itu .

" Nonn - Hyung . . . " Kibum menghapus air matanya .

.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Entah hobi atau apa, dia hobi sekali mengacak acak rambut orang . Dia beralih melepaskan mantelnya, memakaikannya pada Kibum .

.

" Ikut aku kerumah , nee . . " .

.

Kibum tidak tau bagaimana dia harus bersikap . Kenapa lagi dia? . Apa dia sedang grogi? Ini aneh . Dia merinding, bukan karena hujan atau angin berlalu melewati tengkuknya . Tapi, hatinya berdesir aneh saat Ryeowook menggengam tangannya, membawanya kerumah Ryeowook .

Sentuhan ini begitu hangat , dan dia menyukainya .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya asal, bahkan dia tidak ingat untuk sekedar mengatur alarm mobilnya dalam mode menyala sebagaimana biasanya . Yang terpenting saat ini, dia harus segera bertemu Ryeowook .

Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu, menyadari pintu tidak terkunci, sesegera mungkin ia masuk .

Seingatnya, Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang ceroboh sampai sampai ia lupa mengunci pintu rumah mereka sendiri .

" Ryeowook – ap "

" Sssst . . . . "

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya saat menangkap sosok namja berseragam sekolah tertidur pulas di pangkuan ryeowook . Sesekali Ryeowook mengusap rambut namja itu lembut, mulutnya tak berhenti bersuara merdu . Menyayikan sebuah lagu yang biasa Kyuhyun nyanyikan untuk menidurkan Ryeowook .

.

" apa dia sudah tidur ? " Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, disebelah Ryeowook .

" hm. . sudah " jawab Ryeowook berbisik .

" Bogoshipo " .

" sst . . jangan begitu . nanti kalau Kibum bangun dan melihat bagaimana? " Ryeowook beralih menjauhi Kyuhyun yang mulai berulah pada lehernya, pura pura sebal padahal sebenarnya dia juga merindukan Kyuhyun .

" Kibum ? "

" Nama anak ini . . ." Ryeowook menjelaskan .

" oh, jadi sekarang kau mengasuh seorang bocah ? apa ini keinginan aneh Ryeohyun lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya , menunjuk perut Ryeowook menyalahkan bayinya .

Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun kencang . " Arra . Mianhae hehehe " Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian .

" Dia ini anak yang waktu itu kuceritakan . Dia menabrakku di sebuah toko peralatan bayi kemarin " Ryeowook menjelaskan seolah tau bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya .

" Hm , jadi ini bocah nakal yang hampir mencelakakan istriku? Hum ? " Kyuhyun mengacak acak rambut tipis Kibum sebagai balasan . Andai Kibum tau kalau rambut stylistnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berjalan besok pagi .

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Kibum dari dekat , melihat wajah polos yang menyiratkan ketakutan mendalam saat pertama kali kau melihatnya . " apa dia habis menangis dan berkelahi? " .

Ryeowook mendesah sesaat . " tidak, dia korban kekerasan kedua orangtuanya " Ryeowook menjelaskan .

" darimana kau tau? ".

Ryeowook menepuk jidat Kyuhyun . " kau ini … tentu saja dia barusan cerita padaku, sampai tertidur " .

" bagaimana bisa orangtuanya berbuat begitu? Dasar tidak punya otak " Kyuhyun menggeram . ya, dia paling tidak suka ketika orang orang dewasa menjadikan anaknya sebagai pelampiasan .

" panjang ceritanya . . . mau kuceritakan ? " .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

Kibum bangun saat harum makanan menggelitik lubang hidungnya . Dia membuka matanya , merasakan perutnya sedikit berat seperti ada yang menindihnya .

Kibum menengok ke samping , terkejut ! .

" HYAAAA ! " .

" AAAAAAAAAAA " .

Keduanya bangun . Yang satu bangun karena terkejut, dan yang satu lagi bangun karena kaget saat mimpinya tiba tiba hancur di telan tsunami hanya gara gara sebuah teriakan .

.

" Yak kau ! kenapa berteriak ? " .

" Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu? Dan . . k. . kenapa bajuku ? kau memperkosaku? ".

Mati matian Kyuhyun menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa . Sabar Kyuhyun, dia hanyalah seorang bocah polos . Pikirannya mudah diracuni .

" Hm . . itu . . " Kyuhyun pura pura gugup .

.

Ya kondisi mereka memang membuat orang orang mungkin akan salah paham . Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan tengtop putih dan celananya selutut sedangka Kibum mengenakan piyama kecil berwarna ungu, seperti piyama wanita . DItambah lagi, mereka tidur satu ranjang dan Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dengan err . . . posesif .

.

.

" Aku . . aku menyesal . . mianhae . . aku akan bertanggung jawab " Kyuhyun memulai kebohongannya. Ayo Kyuhyun, tahan tawamu ! .

" t tidak . . t.. tidak " Kibum menggeleng kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal . bahunya bergetar . Sepertinya anak itu mulai menangis lagi .

.

'Mana ada orang yang mau memperkosa namja sepertimu? Kau cengeng . Harusnya orang diperkosa itu bangun dalam keadaan telanjang, bukan memakai baju' pikir Kyuhyun .

.

" aish . . ada apa kalian ribut ribut? " Pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok yang amat dicintai seorang cho Kyuhyun memakai celemek berwarna orange bergambar Winnie the pooh .

" hey kibum? Kau menangis lagi? " .

Sumpah ya, demi apapun . harusnya Ryeowook memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuknya sebagaimana biasa . Tapi kenapa sekarang perhatiannya malah tertuju pada Kibum? .

Demi sapi suci, dia merasa posisinya akan tergantikan dengan bocah lima belas tahun itu sebentar lagi .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

" Berhenti memandangiku seolah aku bajingan ! " .

" Kyuhyun ! " Ryeowook mencubit paha suaminya itu dari bawah meja makan dengan sangat sangat kencang .

" Jangan meracuni pikiran anak berumur lima belas tahun yang masih suci . Bahkan dia percaya padamu bahwa kau memperkosanya di kamar kita? Itu gila " Ryeowook berbisik , berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa .

" ayo ditambah lagi rotinya , Kibum " Ryeowook meletakan roti tawarnya diatas piring kibum kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai .

" Kau mengambilkan Kibum roti sementara aku kau cubit? Kau tidak adil " Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal .

Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi bayi besar yang terjebak di dalam tubuh orang dewasa itu dengan gemas . " Aigo . . kau mau juga Kyu? Ckck ambil sendiri " .

Huh, Ryeowook sudah dua kali mencubitnya pagi ini bukan? . Inikah awal paginya? Huh betapa dia menginginkan ciuman selamat pagi dari Ryeowook itu .

" apa hari ini kau akan berangkat sekolah, bummie? "

" Bummie? Kyuhyunnie? Aaa jangan samakan namaku dengan dia !" .

" diam ! " Ryeowook mencubit pipi Kyuhyun lagi . Sebagai respon, Kyuhyun hanya diam takut takut Ryeowook mencubitnya lebih keras lagi .

" aku . . aku tidak tau hyung . aku . . aku – "

" kau harus dihukum . " Kyuhyun menyela lagi . Membekap mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya agar dia tidak menyela bicaranya lagi .

" tidak apakan kau libur sehari dulu, bummie? " Kyuhyun menirukan panggilan Ryeowook terhadap Kibum . Kibum hanya tersenyum tiga jari sebagai respon .

" bagus. Aku ada meeting penting di Gagnam . Jadilah anak baik dan jaga istriku dirumah ya? Apa bisa ? "

Kibum tidak menolak . Dia langsung mengangguk senang .

Kyuhyun melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi terjulur membekap mulut Ryeowook .

" YAK ! kau mau membunuhku ? " .

" hehehe mianhae . . . " Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya, menghampiri Kibum kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala anak itu dengan sayang .

" Jadilah anak baik . Mulai sekarang, anggaplah kami keluargamu. Nee?" .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung, sedang apa? " Kibum mengintip dari balik celah pintu kamar barunya . Ya, semenjak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengenal dirinya dan tau lebih banyak tentang kibum, mereka memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kibum tinggal serumah dengan mereka, toh keduanya juga sudah setuju dan tidak keberatan .

" Menjahit sarung tangan " Sahutnya . Ryeowook kembali menekuni jahitannya . Sulamannya hanya tinggal separuh lagi sebelum sapu tangannya benar benar jadi .

" untuk siapa? " Kibum tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya . Dia mendekatkan dirinya, duduk menyebelahi Ryeowook .

" tidak tau, hehehe aku hanya sedang iseng . "

Kenapa jika Ryeowook hyung tertawa, begitu cantik dan manis? Aku menyukai deretan gigi putihnya saat dia tertawa , inner Kibum .

" apa aku boleh memilkinya?" Tanya Kibum hati hati . Sedikit banyak yang ia tau, Ryeowook orang yang sensitive . Dia harus bicara hati hati bukan? .

" Tentu saja . Kenapa tidak ? " Lagi, Kibum hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal . Kenapa disaat dia berusaha untuk dekat dengan Ryeowook, malah Ryeowook yang membuatnya sebal? .

" Berhenti memainkan rambutku , Hyung ! kau merusak nya ! aku jadi tidak tampan lagi, huh? " .

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil . Menaruh rajutan nya kemudian . Kerongkongannya sedikit kering , jadi dia memutuskan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air .

" Hyung mau kemana? "

" Mengambil air putih, wae ? "

Kibum mendudukan Ryeowook kembali yang baru saja berdiri ." Kata Kyuhyun hyung, orang hamil tidak boleh banyak bergerak . Biar aku yang ambilkan " .

Ryeowook melongo mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan .

Apa katanya tadi? Tidak boleh banyak bergerak? Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah melarangnya begitu kenapa kibum bisa bicara selancang itu padanya? .

" dasar bocah " Gumammnya ketika menatap punggung kibum menghilang menuju dapur .

.

**.**

**[Drabble Wookie]**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyesal kenapa dia harus mengatakan ini kepada Ryeowook . menyesal juga kenapa kemarin dia harus masuk ke kantor dengan hasil pulang larut dan kemudian berencana pergi meninggalkan istrinya .

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi . kau ini , aku kan hanya pergi lima hari? " Kyuhyun berkata tersenyum pada Ryeowook . Tapi bahu Ryeowook tidak berhenti bergetar . Wajahnya masih bersembunyi dibalik bantal jadi Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sembab akan air mata .

" Hei ! " Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ryeowook , mengangkat wajah itu kemudian menghapus air matanya . " jangan menagis , nanti kalau saat Ryeohyun lahir dia menjadi namja yang cengeng bagaimana ? " .

" kau . . hiks " .

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya . Membiarkan calon ibu Ryeohyun itu menangis banyak banyak dipelukannya . Dia bingung, apa yang ditangisi Ryeowook sepertinya agak agak berlebihan .

Apa perlu kuulangi Kyuhyun? Orang hamil itu sensitive. Bahkan ibuku pernah hampir melemparku dengan bambu runcing ketika aku membangunkannya untuk minta ditemani pipis -_- *curhat* .

" Kenapa masih menangis? "

" tidak . Hanya saja bagiku, lima hari itu sangat lama . " Ryeowook menghapus air matanya . Sadar akan dirinya yang terlalu cengeng .

" kan ada kibum? Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi " Kyuhyun mengingatkan .

" tetap saja . Aku Cuma mau kau, Kyu ,.. uh " Ryeowook melesakan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun . Kenapa ya? Pekerjaan selalu menjadi penghalang ? padahal Ryeowook sedang ingin bersama Kyuhyun terus . Ryeohyun benar benar mengendalikan ibunya .

.

.

Kibum sedari tadi fokus pada kegiatannya menonton televisi . Bahkan dia hampir tidak berkedip . Apa yang menarik? Bagi orang dewasa, melihat spiderman lompat melompati gedung dan menancapkan jarring laba labannya pada gedung pencakar langit itu sudah biasa, tapi bagi Kibum? Tentu saja ini sangat keren . Waw ! Spiderman ! tokoh favoritnya di film ! .

Kibum merasa pendengarannya terusik , bukan . Bukan karena volume televisi yang terlalu besar , tetapi suara seperti kecipak seseorang memakan buah apel (?) menurutnya .

Dia penasaran . Sebenarnya, suara apa itu? Mengapa begitu berisik? . Ah, sesuatu dibawahnya bahkan menegang dengan sendirinya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa .

" Ah . . . Kyu- hh . . cukup "

Itu suara Ryeowook hyung? Pikirnya .

" Wookie – ahh . . hhh .. . Nhhh … "

Itu suara Kyuhyun hyung? .

Sedang apa mereka? bahkan kibum tidak berpikir dua kali untuk segera mengintip dari celah pintu kamar kedua hyungnya yang tidak sengaja terbuka sedikit .

Degh !

Degh !

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ? .

.

.

* * *

***TBC* .**

A/N : hadoehhh … gabisa …. Gabisa bikin NC ! *frustasi* . Oke, besok saya belajar buat NC deh *ditabok* . eeh kemaren typo ya judulnya. Judul sebenernya nae hyung ^^ .

Perasaan kemarin aku mentionan sama kak dika, pengen deh bikin NC 25 *emang ada?* versi Kyuwook, tapi entah kenapa pas sudah ngejogrok di depan laptop, semuanya buyar . Gaada feel bikin NC, karena emang kaga ada pengalaman nge NC mungkin? *plakk/ngeyadong/digeplak readers* .

Oke, sekarang, yang mau nge NC bareng Ryeowook *plakk* yang mau ini dilanjut maksud saya -_- silahkan review/comment? Nee ^^ .

Hehe untuk yang nagih SBU,TGIL,MS, sabar .. ada waktunya … ayodong paksa akupaksa aku *halah* .


	3. Chapter 3

" Ah . . . Kyu- hh . . cukup "

Itu suara Ryeowook hyung? Pikirnya .

.

.

" Wookie – ahh . . hhh .. . Nhhh … "

Itu suara Kyuhyun hyung? .

.

Sedang apa mereka? bahkan kibum tidak berpikir dua kali untuk segera mengintip dari celah pintu kamar kedua hyungnya yang tidak sengaja terbuka sedikit . Kecerobohan orang dewasa tidak patut ditiru disini _. _

_Setidaknya kau harus menutup pintunya rapat rapat kyu sebelum kau melakukan itu pada Ryeowook ._

.

.

Degh !

Degh !

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ? .

* * *

.

.

**Nae Hyung .**

**Main cast : Kiwook/Kyuwook .**

**Thyphos,OOC,Boys Love, Male pregnant .**

**Don't Like, Don't read .**

**.**

.

* * *

Kibum masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu dibawah onggokan selimut dan hanya menyisakan kepala mereka . Dia hanya menangkap suara desahan dan kecipak bibir saling bersentuhan . Itu menegangkan saat kau hanya mendengarkannya dari luar. Tapi saat melihatnya, kau akan merasa sakit .

.

" issh . . " Kibum lagi lagi mengulangi kesalahannya . Melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menangis .

.

Dia meremas dadanya kuat . Tidak berniat beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut . Membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja . Kali ini, dia bukan menangisi heechul . Tapi , menangisi hatinya kenapa bisa sesakit ini melihat kedua hyung nya melakukan hal yang dianggapnya tabu . Padahal wajar saja, status mereka kan suami istri walaupun mereka sama sama namja .

Ini lain . rasanya sakit saat melihat Ryeowook bersama dengan Kyuhyun . Apa dia sedang cemburu? Dia juga tidak tau . Hey sadar Kibum ! Ryeowook sudah bersuami ! apa cinta pertamamu pada seorang namja yang sudah bersuami? .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

" kemana Kibum? " Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyeret koper kecilnya . " astaga, kau membawakan aku apa? Kenapa koperku berat sekali ryeowook – ahh ? " .

.

" diam dan jangan membuang apapun dari dalam situ " Ryeowook menunjuk koper Kyuhyun .

"sederhana, aku hanya membawakanmu beberapa baju santai, kemeja, jaket tebal dan beberapa makanan ringan . Kau tidak boleh telat makan . kau harus makan sedikit meskipun itu hanya cemilan atau – "

" cukup . kau lebih baik menjadi seorang dokter daripada seorang istri " Kyuhyun membekap mulut Ryeowook agar tidak bersuara lagi .

" apa kibum ada di kamarnya? Sedang apa dia siang siang begini di kamarnya? Wah padahal ada spiderman tuh …. " Kyuhyun menggumam , melirik acara di TV sekilas sambil melengang masuk ke kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamar kibum .

.

.

Tok Tok Tok .

.

.

" Kibum – ahh , apa kau di dalam? " .

Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati onggokan dibawah selimut itu . Dia tersenyum . Kenapa lagi dongsaengnya yang satu ini ? .

" hei . . kenapa kau menangis lagi? " .

Kibum hanya diam , masih menangis sebagaimana dia bisa . Menggigit ujung ujung bantalnya sebagai pelampiasan .

" apa ini karena orangtuamu lagi?" Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kibum . Merapikan poni nya lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya . Entah kenapa Kibum merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini .

" a.a aniya " jawabnya tergagap .

" kau ini . . sudah lima belas tahun kenapa masih cengeng? " .

Kibum lupa kalau dia sedang patah hati, kini dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun memusuhi . Yah, dia sedikit banyak tidak suka pada Kyuhyun entah kenapa .

.

" kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Hei ! kau membuatku gemas " Bukannya marah, Kyuhyun malah menarik kedua sisi pipi Kibum hingga membuat pipi Kibum sedikit memerah .

Tidak . Kibum tidak bisa membenci seseorang yang sudah memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik . menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri meskipun mereka baru beberapa hari kenal . Menganggapnya ada, tidak seperti eommanya yang mementingka karir dibanding kebahagian putranya sendiri .

.

" sekarang kau melamun . Kau ini . . kenapa anak muda jaman sekarang selalu melakukan hal yang sulit kumengerti? " Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Kibum kemudian .

.

" YAK ! Hyung ! ini sedang trend ! kenapa kau mengacak acak rambutku? Aish ! " .

" arraseo " kekehnya .

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menghapus air mata Kibum yang masih tersisa di kelopak matanya . Yah, sedikit banyak yang dia tau dari Kibum , ia mengerti juga bagaimana perasaan menjadi seorang Kibum walaupun dia tidak bisa memahami . Katakan Kibum cengeng , kekanakan dan belum bersikap dewasa. Ini wajar kan? Dia masih seorang remaja yang berusaha mencari jati dirinya . Pembentukan emosi dan karakter seorang anak tanpa orangtua? Mungkin inilah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sehingga dia iba kepada Kibum .

.

" Kibum – ah . . " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya . " hyung akan pergi beberapa hari untuk urusan pekerjaan . Bisakah kau menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik ? " .

.

" wae? Kenapa tiba tiba? " .

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak . " tadinya aku tidak mau . Harusnya hyung tidak masuk kantor saja kemarin " rengeknya .

" kenapa? " Tanya kibum penasaran .

" ya, kemarin ada pertemuan mendadak dan hyung harus ke Gagman mewakilkan perusahaan untuk menyampaikan revisi perusahaan " .

" hyung tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan wookie hyung dan selingkuh kan? " .

Mata Kyuhyun melebar . Mana bisa seperti itu . " kau itu ! aish ! " Kyuhyun menjambak ringan rambut Kibum yang baru beberapa saat lalu dirapikan .

.

" kalau begitu berapa lama hyung akan pergi? Ingat , wookie hyung sudah hamil tua , sebentar lagi dia melahirkan " Kibum mengingatkan .

" wookie hyung? " Mata Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar panggilan yang sangat aneh di telinganya . "apa itu panggilan sayangmu pada Ryeowookie? Menjijikan" Kyuhyun tertawa tapi juga tidak melarang Kibum memanggil Ryeowook seperti itu .

.

" Hyung ! jawab pertanyaanku ! " .

" arra ! jangan berteriak " Kyuhyun kesal . " hanya lima hari , jadi bisakan kau menjaga Wookie hyung selama aku tidak ada? " .

Kibum mengangguk . Sedikit lega ketika dia tau Kyuhyun tidak akan bersama mereka untuk beberapa hari. Entahlah, perasaannya sulit dimengerti .

" kau juga , jangan sampai membolos lagi . besok kau harus sekolah lagi . Tidak ada kata bolos . Nee? " .

.

.

" apa aku menganggu pembicaraan appa dan anak yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah? " Ryeowook masuk sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa gatal namun dia tidak menggaruknya .

" YAK ! " sahut mereka bersamaan .

" kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kapan kau akan berangkat ke gagman? Pesawatmu setengah jam lagi akan take off " Ryeowook mengingatkan .

" oh? Jadi siapa yang tadi menangis sampai menginginkan aku melakukan itu pada wanita yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan? Sebagai tanda perpisahan? Cih apa apan itu " Kyuhyun menyerang balik Ryeowook .

.

" YAK ! " Ryeowook menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun kesal . setidaknya bisakan tidak frontal di depan Kibum? .

.

" Apa kau akan bilang kalau 'ini keinginan ryeohyun' begitu? " ucapnya menirukan suara Ryeowook .

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih berargumentasi. Tak menyadari tatapan mata Kibum tertuju pada leher Ryeowook . Pastinya yang hanya Kibum tau, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun melakukan hubungan suami istri dan dia tidak tahu detailnya .

" Hyung? Lehermu merah? Apa kau sakit? " Kibum bertanya mengamati .

Oh tidak , bahkan ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berhenti berargumen dan kini hanya bicara lewat telephati .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook membenarkan shall ungu Kyuhyun yang sedikit merosot, kemudian mencium pucuk kepalanya . Tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengusap perut Ryeowook . Sebagai respon , dari dalam Ryeohyun menendang perut ibunya .

" dia menendangku lagi " Kyuhyun berujar . Menempelkan telinganya ke perut Ryeowook .

" itu artinya dia sedang mengucapkan selamat jalan dan hati hati padamu , jangan berburuk sangka !" Ryeowook mengingatkan , tapi juga tidak mencegah perbuatan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik mencium perutnya . Meskipun mereka tau ini tempat umum.

" Hyung, pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi " Kibum mengingatkan . sedikit merasa terlupakan akibat dua orang yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri .

.

" Cha ! " Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya . memberikan sebuah kunci entah itu kunci apa kepada Kibum .

" Kunci apa ini hyung? " tanyanya .

.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Kibum kemudian . " Itu kunci motor . Hyung sudah membelikan motor untukmu bum – ahh . Pergunakan dengan sebaik baiknya nee? "

" Yak ! cepat jalan , 15 menit lagi " Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mendorongnya agar segera pergi . Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai ketinggalan pesawat .

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Ryeowook untuk kemudian menciumnya sekilas . Tidak lama, namun membuat seseorang disana merasa sakit teramat dalam .

Lupakan soal kesenangannya sesaat memiliki kendaraan baru sebagaimana keinginannya sejak kecil, tapi apa harus dibayar dengan rasa sesakit ini? .

.

" aku pergi ! annyeong ^^ "

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie].**

.

.

" Kibum – ahh , ireonha " .

Kibum bangun ketika sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal siapa pemiliknya itu . Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang , merenggangkan tangannya yang sedikit kaku .

" hei , sudah jam berapa ini? Kau sekolah kan? " .

.

Kibum diam , bukan karena dia tidak mau menjawab . Tapi karena rasa kantuknya yang begitu besar sehingga membuatnya tertidur lagi dengan posisi duduk .

.

" Hei . . ." Ryeowook menagkupkan kedua sisi pipi Kibum kemudian . " bangun " kekehnya .

.

Kibum melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Ryeowook hanya berjarak beberapa senti wajahnya . Ia bingung harus mendorong Ryeowook atau diam saja ? apa Ryeowook akan mencium bibirnya ? .

Ryeowook mencium pucuk kepala Kibum kemudian . " aish kau ini . . . jangan pikirkan kejadian kemarin di bandara . Kyuhyun memang sedikit pervert ".

.

"sekarang mandi. Hyung sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu " .

Kibum masih diam . Namun rasa kantuknya sudah hilang . Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Ryeowook sudah keluar dari kamarnya . Kenapa dia?.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kafetaria sedikit ramai karena ini jam istirahat . orang orang sibuk mengisi perutnya . Tapi tidak dengan Key . Tangannya menggengam secarik kertas yang ia sobek dari sebuah majalah barusan .

" Kibum – ahh , apa kau sudah lihat? " Key, teman kibum berlari tergesa gesa menghampiri karibnya itu.

" lihat apa? " .

Key mengatur nafasnya sejenak yang sedikit terseok akibat aksi larinya tadi . " untuk segelas jus mangga, maka akan aku beritahu " .

Kibum mengangguk . " Ahjuma , dua gelas jus mangga " Teriaknya kemudian . Key duduk di kursi panjang menyebelahi Kibum . " ini, bacalah " .

Mata Kibum melebar . Dia kaget . Bahkan hari seperti ini tidak pernah ia prediksi sebelumnya .

" wae? Heechul artis favoritmu , kenapa berita terbarunya saja kau tidak tau? " Key menyeruput jus mangganya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersaji dihadapannya .

Kibum diam . Dia tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana . Apa ini mimpi? .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

PRAK ! .

" Coba jelaskan apa maksud dari artikel ini ! " .

Wanita itu tidak bergeming . Dia hanya menyeruput kopi paginya . Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan laki laki dihadapannya . Surat kabar yang diletakan orang itu di mejanya pun hanya ia lirik sekilas tanpa ada niatan untuk membahas lagi .

" YAK ! Kim Heechul ! " .

Wanita cantik bernama Heechul itu segera mengambil surat kabar yang baru saja diletakan Siwon, suaminya . Hanya membolak balik sebentar . Kemudian ia bangkit . beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang masih kalut .

" Jelaskan padaku ! " Siwon mencengkram tangan Heechul sebelum wanita itu benar benar pergi dari hadapannya .

.

.

Heechul menghela nafas sejenak . " bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku memang pernah memiliki seorang anak? " .

" kau bilang anak angkat ! pendengaranku masih baik baik saja jadi kurasa kau yang gila! Kau tau? Ini disebut penghancuran karir " . Siwon bahkan hampir meludah di wajah Heechul kalau saja ia tidak menahan emosinya .

Heechul bersandar pada meja kerjanya . matanya mulai berkaca . ini bukan acting . Pertama kalinya dia ingin menangis menceritakan semuanya kepada Siwon . " apa aku harus bercerita sekarang? " .

.

**.**

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung aku pu – HYUNG ! " .

Kibum baru saja membuka pintu , namun matanya terkejut saat menangkap bayangan Ryeowook tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamarnya .

"Hyung ireonha . . ." Kibum hampir saja menangis . Tangannya melepaskan tas sekolahnya kemudian mengangkat Ryeowook .

" Hyung . . " Kibum terus bersuara membangunkan Ryeowook . Meskipun tubuh Ryeowook sedikit berat, tapi dia tetap berusaha menggendong Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di sofa .

.

Kibum beranjak ke dapur . mebuatkan secangkir teh panas dan mengambil minyak angin dari nakas westafel .

.

" Engh . . " .

Kibum baru saja hampir terlelap dengan posisinya tidur menyebelahi ryeowook kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara Ryeowook . Ya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook tidur berlama lama di sofa, jadi dia membawanya ke kamar Ryeowook .

" Hyung . . " .

Perlahan , sepasang manic caramel itu terbuka . kibum masih terus menggengam tangan Ryeowook tidak tau kenapa .

" Kyuhyun . . . . hiks . . " .

.

.

.

***TBC* .**

A/N : hadeh makin hancur . Susah dapetin Feelnya abis jarang liat Kiwook moment sih ^^ .

Yang nagihin SBU, MS,TGIL ,aku ucapkan terimakasih . huhuhu senengnya FF gajeku bisa ditunggu orang2 wkwk ^^ kupikir FF ku itu jelek (?) .

Sehabis lebaran kalau engga ada kendala, aku apdet semuanya . hihihi ayo dong paksa aku paksa aku biar cepetan apdet *pede tinggi/slapped* hehehe .

Minal aidin wal Faizin ya ^^ maafin aku kalau aku ada salah mungkin sama kalian baik yang disengaja maupun engga ^^ .


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

" Hyung aku pu – HYUNG ! " .

Kibum baru saja membuka pintu , namun matanya terkejut saat menangkap bayangan Ryeowook tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamarnya .

"Hyung ireonha . . ." Kibum hampir saja menangis . Tangannya melepaskan tas sekolahnya kemudian mengangkat Ryeowook .

" Hyung . . " Kibum terus bersuara membangunkan Ryeowook . Meskipun tubuh Ryeowook sedikit berat, tapi dia tetap berusaha menggendong Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di sofa .

.

Kibum beranjak ke dapur . mebuatkan secangkir teh panas dan mengambil minyak angin dari nakas westafel .

.

" Engh . . " .

Kibum baru saja hampir terlelap dengan posisinya tidur menyebelahi ryeowook kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara Ryeowook . Ya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook tidur berlama lama di sofa, jadi dia membawanya ke kamar Ryeowook .

" Hyung . . " .

Perlahan , sepasang manic caramel itu terbuka . kibum masih terus menggengam tangan Ryeowook tidak tau kenapa .

" Kyuhyun . . . . hiks . . " .

.

.

.

* * *

**Nae Hyung .**

**Main cast : Kiwook/Kyuwook .**

**Thyphos,OOC,Boys Love, Male pregnant .**

**Don't Like, Don't read .**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kibum tidak tau kenapa ryeowook menjadi begitu sensitif . Bajunya sudah basah , lelehan air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata namja kecil dan jauh lebih tua darinya itu . Bahkan berkali kali kibum bertanya kenapa, namja kecil itu terus menangis . Seolah kata kata yang akan diucapkan dari mulutnya itu tersendat . Ketika berkatapun semakin sulit . Ryeowook menangis begitu banyak .

.

.

" Waeyo hyung ? " Kibum memegang kedua bahu kakak laki lakinya itu – setidaknya menurut pemikirannya - . Mengangkat wajah kecil itu yang seolah selalu ingin bersembunyi di bahunya .

.

" Aku – ak … aku … kyu – kyuhyun … " Ryeowook tidak bisa mengatakan ini . Seperti tamparan kenyataan yang keras dalam kehidupannya . Kenyataan yang tidak ingin dia terima . Kata kata yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan , menjadi sebuah ketakutan besar di dalam hatinya .

.

" SSttt … " Kedua tangan dengan jari jari yang panjang menangkupkan kedua sisi pipi namja kecil itu . Ya, Ryeowook tidak sendirian . Kibum masih ada di sini, menemaninya . " uljima …. " tuturnya lembut . Menanamkan rasa sayangnya melalui tatapan matanya yang hangat, hanya ditujukan pada Ryeowook .

.

.

Ryeowook sedikit lebih bisa mengatur tangisnya walau hatinya pedih mengatakan ini .

.

.

" Kyuhyun . . . Jenazah Kyuhyun akan sampai di Incheon dua hari lagi " .

.

.

.

.

.

Degh ! .

Degh ! .

.

.

Kibum kehilangan suaranya . Tidak bisa menemukan kembali dimana dirinya . Apa ini sebuah kebohongan ? .

.

" Mwo ? " .

.

Air mata Ryeowook tidak berhenti mengalir walaupun kini ia menangis tanpa suara .

.

Ini sakit ketika kau harus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara .

.

" Jangan berbohong padaku hyung ! " Kibum berteriak, entah kenapa sulit mempercayai semuanya . Kyuhyun? Seorang yang baru saja membelikan sepeda motor untuknya? Baru saja memperebutkan bagaimana cara memasak yang benar, baru saja ribut untuk urusan kamar mandi ketika pagi,orang yang selalu merusak tatanan rambutnya…

.

. . . meninggal? .

.

.

" Mianhae . . . " lirih Ryeowook , mendorong sedikit dada kibum agar menjauh darinya . Merebahkan dirinya di ranjang , menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut , untuk sementara dia ingin menghilang . Tidak ingin dilihat siapapun .

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar , pergi dari rumah Ryeowook . Melangkah kemanapun kaki membawa dirinya . Tatapannya kosong seiring kepergian Kyuhyun . Sosok yang amat ia sayangi lebih dari seorang ayah . Seorang kakak dan seorang ayah dalam waktu bersamaan . Apa kibum begitu jahat sampai sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cobaan seperti ini? .

Apa salahnya ? .

.

.

.

[Drabble Wookie] .

.

.

Awan hitam menggumpal diatas langit . Titik titik air hujan perlahan mulai turun, membasahi rerumputan hijau di sebuah pemakaman umum . Dua namja berperawakan kecil dan salah satu sedikit lebih tinggi dari namja satunya kini terduduk di depan sebuah nisan . Tidak ada yang berniat pergi dari situ seolah membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya . Air asin yang keluar dari mata mereka menjadi satu dengan air hujan . Membiarkan air mata itu tumpah lagi dan lagi .

.

Kibum mengusap kepala nisan bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya , kemudian sebelah tangannya lagi merangkul namja lebih kecil darinya itu . Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam membisu . Separuh jiwanya seolah mati bersama dengan kepergian Kyuhyun . Tamparan kenyataan yang keras, dia tidak bisa menerimanya .

.

Kibum berdoa dalam hati . Menyampaikan kepada Tuhan agar Dia menjaga Kyuhyun , menempatkan kakaknya di surga . Seorang sebaik kyuhyun , tidak mungkin pergi secepat ini, pikirnya .

.

Kibum menangis lagi . Ryeowook hanya membisu .

Seandainya dia mencegah kepergian Kyuhyun , seandainya Ryeowook tidak mengiyakan kyuhyun untuk pergi, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya . Kyuhyun tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan dia tidak akan mati ! mereka sudah gila ! .

.

Pemikirannya penuh dengan pengandaian . Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali . . . mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih hidup? .

.

.

" ini semua takdir hyung" Kibum menemukan suaranya setelah sekian lama larut dalam jurang kesedihan yang ia ciptakan sendiri . " Hyung. . apa kau percaya bahwa Kyuhyun hyung tidak akan pernah mati? " Kibum bertanya entah pada siapa .

.

Ryeowook hanya mendengar tanpa ada keinginan menjawab . Mulutnya terkatup rapat , sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti .

.

" Hyung . . dengarkan aku " Kibum menatap mata Ryeowook yang hanya menatap kosong . Memegang kedua bahunya . " Kyuhyun hyung akan selalu hidup di hati kita hyung . . selalu " lirihnya .

.

Lagi, ryeowook hanya diam .

.

.

Kibum sudah tidak peduli , melupakan fakta bahwa Ryeowook sedang hamil besar dan terguyur hujan deras . Menarik namja yang lebih kecil darinya , mendekapnya dengan erat .

.

.

Apa hujan hari ini bisa menghapus semua kesedihan hari ini? .

.

.

.

'kuharap iya' . Doa kibum dalam hati .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

" aku pulang . . .. . " Kibum membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya . Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah . Kibum sedikit lapar, dengan malas dia berjalan ke dapur, berharap menemukan sesuatu disana atau setidaknya ada yang bisa dia makan . Lagi lagi, tidak ada .

.

.

" Hyung , kau di dalam? " Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook . Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam . Seperti biasa . Hanya sebuah ucapan kosong kibum sebagai formalitas terhadap Ryeowook sebelum dia masuk ke kamar hyungnya .

" Hyung . . " Kibum menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang, melepas tas ranselnya dan menaruhnya di sisi nakas meja disebelah ranjang RYeowook . Menduduki dirinya di tepi ranjang .

.

.

" Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? " Tanya Kibum entah pada siapa . Ryeowook tidak menatap siapapun, hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong . Semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun, Ryeowook seolah mati . Namja kecil yang sudah menginjak Sembilan bulan pertama kandungannya itu seolah tidak memiliki kehidupan . Kyuhyun membawa Jiwa Ryeowook pergi bersama dengan kematiannya .

.

.

.

Kibum menjulurkan sebelah tangannya merapikan poni rambut Ryeowook yang sudah memanjang . Mengusap pipi tirus itu lembut . Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu . " Hyung, " lirihnya . Dia menggegam kedua tangan Ryeowook, memberikan kehangatan walau tak sehangat kasih sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya . " Hyung, jangan seperti ini . . . ." .

.

.

.

" Dengar aku " Kibum berujar yakin pada dirinya sendiri . Yakin bahwa dia bisa menjaga RYeowook seperti apa yang Kyuhyun amanahkan padanya , seperti apa janjinya pada dirinya sendiri . DIa juga terpuruk, sangat terpuruk . Tapi Ryeowook jauh lebih terpuruk dari dirinya . Kyuhyun hidupnya . Kyuhyun suaminya .

.

.

Kibum menatap manik caramel Ryeowook dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya .

" kau tidak sendirian , hyung " . ujarnya lirih .

.

Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan . Suara kibum , sedikit menyadarkan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya . Dia tidak balas menatap Kibum , mendelik kebawah, kearah perutnya yang membuncit dan sebentar lagi bayinya lahir .

.

" Hyung . . . jebal " Kibum memutar kepala Ryeowook untuk kemudian menghadapkannya dengan tatapan matanya sendiri . Kibum sudah tidak sanggup melihat Ryeowook terus terusan seperti ini . Kyuhyun sudah satu bulan meninggalkan mereka, tapi tidak bisa . Ryeowook tidak bisa seperti ini terus .

.

" kau tidak sendirian … masih ada aku disini hyung . aku . . rapuh – " kibum tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya . Dilepasnya genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook untuk menyeka air matanya sendiri . " kita sama hyung . Aku juga kehilangan Kyuhyun – hyung " .

.

.

.

" Kau tidak mengerti " lirih Ryeowook . pada akhirnya , dia bisa membuka suaranya juga .

.

.

" Kyuhyun sudah berjanji padaku, akan menemani persalinan ku saat anak ini lahir . Ternyata – tidak " Desisnya sinis . Suaranya tidak terdengar ramah .

.

" Hyung . . "

" Diam dan dengarkan aku " Ryeowook menatap tajam kibum, walaupun tidak berusaha menghapus lelehan air matanya .

.

.

.

" Sekarang siapa yang pecundang? Kyuhyun ! aku membencinya . . . hiks . . . " Ryeowook berjuang dengan kata katanya sendiri . Dia harus jahat . Dia tidak boleh rapuh . " Dia berbohong padaku ! kenapa dia meninggalkan aku setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku? Janji itu – hiks . . ." Lirihnya lagi . Tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit saat mencoba untuk mengutarakan kata kata jahatnya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin . " aku benci dia ! dia mengingkari janjinya . "

.

" itu bukan salah Kyuhyun hyung . Itu takdir hyung . . " Kibum menghapus lelehan air matanya sendiri . " kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu " .

.

Kibum benar . Ryeowook tidak berusaha untuk membalas perkataan kibum , hanya mendengarkan .

.

.

.

.

" mendapatkan seorang yang menyayangiku lebih dari kedua orangtuaku memberikan kasih sayang untukku . Pertemuan pertama kami bahkan kami saling membenci dan saling bertengkar - hiks . . " isaknya .

.

" Tapi – tapi dia menyayangiku . . . dia menganggapku ada, tidak seperti orangtua yang membuang anaknya sendiri " lirih kibum dengan suara terbata .

.

.

" aku tidak mengerti perasaan Hyung " Kibum menatap Ryeowook yang tidak menatap matanya . Ryeowook menunduk, seolah tidak mampu berkata apapun bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan Kibum . " tapi kita – kita adalah dua orang menyedihkan . Kita sama hyung , kita bisa saling mengerti . kita bisa . . . hiks " Kibum terbata dan suaranya semakin terdengan lirih . Ryeowook menutup kupingnya rapat parat . Mencegah kenyataan apapun yang akan kibum ucapkan padanya .

.

" aku bergantung padamu hyung . . Hanya kau dan Kyuhyun hyung yang menyayangiku apa adanya aku . dan sekarang? Apa kau bisa kembali seperti itu ? " Kibum terlihat menyedihkan . Mengemis perhatian dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan kata katanya . " Hyung . . . . " .

.

" Mianhae . . . . " lirih Ryeowook . Menarik tangan Kibum untuk kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukannya . Saling berbagi kehangatan . Mungkin itulah yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Kenangan yang kau buat bersama dengannya tidak akan hilang begitu saja . Semua sangat jelas, terekam dan tersimpan begitu saja di dalam hatimu . Selamanya kau mengingatnya .  
**

**Hari ini kau harus bersedih, menangislah sebanyak yang kau bisa . Takdir tetaplah takdir, kau hanya harus menjalaninya . Besok, tidak ada lagi air mata . Besok ya besok, .  
**

**kau harus memulai lembaran baru, Kim Ryeowook .  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

" _Ini sudah bulan keberapa !? kau bahkan tidak membayar Uang bulanan sekolah selama 5 bulan ! apa kami harus memberikan pengertian lagi padamu, Kim Kibum ? " Ucap seorang laki laki paruh baya yang menatap muridnya dengan tatapan merendahkan . Sarat akan kebencian ._

" _aku benci mengatakan ini ! tapi jika kau tidak membayar sekolahmu lusa, maafkan aku . . . aku harus segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini " ._

.

.

.

Kibum merogoh sakunya . Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci motor dengan gantungan nightmare berwarna hitam pemberian Kyuhyun. Sambil berjalan , dia bersenandung, sesekali melemparkan kunci itu ke atas dengan tinggi, kemudian menangkapnya .

.

" Kibum ! " Laki laki dengan rambut coklat keemasan dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari kibum itu dating dari belakang dan menubruknya – merangkulnya dengan keras – kemudian menjambak kepala Kibum , sedikit merusak tatanan rambutnya .

.

" YAK ! KEY ! KAU MERUSAK TATANAN RAMBUTKU ! " Kibum berteriak memaki . Tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan key dari tubuhnya .

.

" Pulang sekolah, enaknya kemana ya? " Key menatap Kibum dengan pandangan penuh Tanya, tapi tidak menjauhkan tatapan inginnya dari sebuah kunci yang sedari tadi dimainkan kibum .

.

" Tidak tau . Sepertinya aku akan langsung pulang kerumah untuk . . . "

.

" '_Untuk bertemu Ryeowook hyung dan menjaga Ryeohyun? '_Begitu? " Key memotong ucapan kibum yang sudah biasa – dan bahkan dia sudah hafal – perkataan kibum setiap hari . Selalu begitu .

.

" Kau . . apa kau tidak mau sekali ini saja kita bersenang senang ? huh padahal kan sekarang kau punya motor . " Key cemberut . Kibum sedikit terkekeh kemudian mengacak acak rambut key .

.

" Aku sebenarnya sangat mau , , tapi Ryeowook hyung sibuk . Sekarang aku kan sudah punya adik . Jadi,Saat aku pulang, Ryeowook hyung akan langsung pergi ke café dan mulai bekerja . Kuharap kau mengerti . . Ryeohyun masih kecil , setidaknya kalau dia sudah berumur lebih dari setahun, kurasa kita bisa jalan jalan bertiga setiap hari, sehabis pulang sekolah !" ujar Kibum semangat .

.

" Terlalu lama . . ." Key mengibaskan tangannya lelah . " tapi aku mengerti posisimu . Sangat mengerti " Key tertawa sedikit melihat kibum yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka saat diam diam kunci motor kibum sudah berpindah ke tangannya . Bagaimana bisa? .

.

" Tapi . . biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang " ucap key dengan senyum maksud pada Kibum .

.

" TAPI ! "

.

" Hey, sekali kali aku juga mau merasakan bawa motor ke sekolah sepertimu ! "

.

.

.

'ini sudah bulan keberapa? bulan kelima? lima bulan tanpa Kyuhyun hyung' . miris kibum dalam hati , mulai membawa langkahnya dalam lari ketika Key sudah mulai mengotak atik kasar motornya .

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

" Hyung aku pulang "

Seperti biasa , Kibum membuka sepatunya dan segera berlari melesat kea rah kamar Ryeowook . Melemparkan ranselnya ke sembarang tempat . Mengacuhkan Ryeowook yang berteriak dari dapur memanggil namanya .

.

" Ryeohyun ! " Pekiknya girang saat menemukan Ryeohyun terbaring di ranjang dengan kaki yang terus bergerak , tangannya sedari tadi diemut . Lalu nafasnya tersengal seolah olah bayi kecil itu sedang berusaha berlari . " kau sedang apa heum !? " Kibum menyentil hidung Ryeohyun gemas . Bagaimana bisa adik kecilnya – menurut pemikirannya – yang baru berusia 3 bulan bisa semenggemaskan ini ? .

.

" Aigoo ! Pipimu tambah gembul eoh? Dasar gembul ! " kekehnya sambil mencubit pipi Kibum .

.

" Kibum ! aish ! " .

.

Ryeowook masuk dan mengambil tas Kibum yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan kamar , menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian menghampiri Kibum yang sedang bermain dengan Ryeohyun .

.

" Ganti baju dulu dan makan . Kerjakan dulu PR mu baru boleh bermain dengan Ryeohyun " Ryeowook menarik kibum dari Ryeohyun . Melepaskan dasi sekolah kibum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan akhir akhir ini .

.

" Hyung . . aku mau coklat panas "

.

Ryeowook menatap Kibum penuh sayang , dielusnya kepala Kibum . " hyung akan buatkan . Sekarang, kau ganti baju, cuci muka, lalu makan siang dan kerjakan PR mu " .

" Arraseo "

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kibum keluar . Dia sudah selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian . Kibum langsung duduk di meja makan saat matanya menangkap makanan kesukaannya tersaji diatas meja .

.

" Hyung ! Coklat panasku . . ." Kibum merengek . Coklat panasnya belum tersaji diatas meja? Huh .

.

" Arraseo, adik kecill ! " Ryeowook mengaduk aduk cangkir berisikan coklat panas di tangannya .

.

" Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil, hyung . Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun . AKu pria dewasa ~ " Kibum terkekeh . Ryeowook meletakan secangkir coklat panas di depan kibum kemudian mencubit pipi Kibum gemas .

.

" Aku sudah 27 tahun . Siapa yang lebih dewasa heum? Dasar adik kecil ! " Ryeowook tertawa sedikit .

.

Kibum menyukai saat saat seperti ini . Saat dimana dia bisa melihat senyuman Ryeowook . Saat dimana dia bisa menghapuskan kesedihan Ryeowook . Semua membuatnya merasa tenang dan jauh lebih baik dimana saat dia melihat air mata Ryeowook jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya . Dia benci itu . Rasanya sangat sakit seolah dia hampir mati . Dan hal yang paling dia tunggu adalah saat dimana dia hanya dirumah , melihat Ryeowook dan menjaga Ryeohyun . Dia senang dengan fakta bahwa Ryeowook perlahan sudah bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun . Menapaki kehidupannya di hari selanjutnya bersama dirinya dan Ryeohyun . Dia tidak berharap banyak . Tidak berharap bahwa Dia bisa menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hati Ryeowook .

.

Cukup dengan seperti ini . dia tidak berharap lebih .

.

.

Mungkin, sekolahnya akan berakhir sampai disini . Dia akan putus sekolah sebentar lagi . Dan dia tidak akan menyesal .

Sebab dengan ini , waktu bersamanya dengan Ryeowook menjadi lebih lama .

* * *

***TBC***

A/n :

**#KYUHYUNMATI**

**#KYUHYUNMATI**

**#KYUHYUNMATI**

Alur kecepetan kek kereta listrik . otak mumet gegara PKL gadigaji dan sekarang mau ngegalauin IM2 yang udah kaga ada ryeowooknya -_- .

oh yeah kelamaan hiatus kayaknya sayanya -_- udah pada lupa ceritanya kan? . wkwk .

OHYEAH ! saya gembira kyuhyun mati ! HAHAHAA /dibunuh/ . Kan sudah saya bilang, ini pairnya Kiwook . dan maaf , ka ika, saya baru sempet posting sekarang . Sekali lagi maaf .

So? Mind to review? .


	5. Chapter 5

_Dia bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, dan itu karena aku ._

_DIa bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, dan itu karena aku ._

_Dia bisa tersenyum setiap pagi, membuatkanku sarapan dan mengatakan sayang padaku , itu juga karena aku ._

_Aku selalu bersamanya meskipun aku membohonginya ._

_Kebohongan itu , tertutupi selama berhari hari , bertahun tahun ._

_Dia tidak akan pernah tau seberapa besar aku berkorban untuk dia ._

_Baginya, aku hanyalah seorang adik . Tapi bagiku, dia adalah seorang kakak ._

_Seorang kakak yang amat sangat aku cintai . . . . ._

* * *

**Nae Hyung .**

**Main cast : Kiwook/Kyuwook .**

**Thyphos,OOC,Boys Love, Male pregnant .**

**Don't Like, Don't read .**

* * *

_2 years latter ._

_.  
_

* * *

" apa kau sudah dapat berita baru? " .

Pria yang ditanya menggeleng . Menundukan kepalanya merasa dia sedikit lalai dalam tugasnya kali ini .

" Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau rumahnya? Bukankah kau setiap hari mengikutinya ? " Wanita dengan tubuh semampai itu menggeram . Wajah cantiknya pias akan kekesalan . Alisnya bertaut , tangannya terkepal . Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar vas bunga di hadapannya kepada orang dihadapannya .

.

" Maafkan aku " .

.

Heechul hanya bisa pasrah . Pikirannya sedang buruk dan kacau . ini sudah tahun kedua semenjak Kibumnya hilang . Bahkan orang orang suruhannya tidak bisa menemukannya di sekolahnya . Bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan jejak anaknya sendiri? .

" Heechul – ssi . . . ." seorang wanita yang lebih pendek 3 centi darinya masuk ke dalam ruangan nya membawa beberapa lembar kertas . " kita harus segera pergi . anda memiliki schedule untuk syuting CF hari ini " .

Heechul menghela nafas frustasi . Belum selesai urusan anaknya , sudah ada schedule baru lagi dan dia benci itu .

.

.

Jika saja dia bisa keluar dari semua ini .

.

.

.

Akan dia lakukan .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

Ryeowook melirik jam sekilas . 'masih ada waktu setengah jam' gumam nya . Dia menempatkan cangkir cangkir minuman kotor kemudian mencucinya di bak cuci . Tadi orangtuanya berkunjung ke rumahnya . Seperti biasa, melihat keadaan cucu mereka , Ryeohyun yang sekarang genap berusia tiga tahun . Menawarkan beberapa sekolah playgroup untuk cucu mereka namun sepertinya Ryeowook kurang tertarik . Dengan atau tanpa playgroup , dia juga bisa mendidik Ryeohyun seorang diri , setidaknya menurut presepsinya . dan juga . . . menyuruh dirinya untuk berpisah dari kibum . Biar bagaimanapun , seorang yang tidak bersuami tinggal dengan seorang namja itu bukankah hal yang tabu ? . Entahlah , yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook saat ini adalah Kibum dan Kibum . Dia dongsaengnya , jadi bukankah itu wajar mereka tinggal satu atap ? .

.

.

Kegiatan mencucinya tiba tiba terusik ketika dia mendengar suara bel ditekan dan seseorang pasti dating lagi bertamu kerumahnya . Ryeowook membilas tangannya yang masih terlumuri sabun hingga bersih, memeperkannya pada daster di bagian bawah agar tangannya Nampak kering .

.

" Nuguseyo? " Sapanya saat pintu terbuka .

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria tampan berbadan tegap , tubuhnya cukup berisi. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya .

" Annyeonghaseyo " sapanya membukuk hormat .

" Ryeowook noona? " tanyanya mengernyit .

Ryeowook menggeleng . " aniyo . aku namja . Cukup panggil aku ryeowook " .

" bolehkah aku masuk ? " tanyanya sopan .

" tentu " .

.

Ryeowook keluar dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas seperti apa yang tuan berbadan tegap itu minta padanya . Mereka duduk diruang tengah, sepertinya aka nada pembicaraan yang cukup serius .

.

" apa kau kim ryeowook ? " tanyanya .

" Nee, apa aku mengenalmu? Ada keperluan apa? " Tanya ryeowook lagi . Dia bingung . Bukannya dia merasa orang asing ini sok kenal dengannya tapi dia merasa pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya .

" namaku siwon . Choi Siwon " senyum tak pernah lepas dari lekungan bibir sintalnya .

" ahh.. geurayeo … " .

.

" ah mianhae, sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau itu yeoja . ternyata . . . " kekehnya kecil .

" pasti karena aku memakai daster " kekehnya . " Gwenchanayo , tidak usah terlalu formal ". Ryeowook melajutkan lagi " ada keperluan apa Siwon – ssi ? " .

.

Siwon butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan kata kata yang akan diucapkannya kepada Ryeowook . Rasanya sulit mengatakan ini secara frontal . Ryeowook orang baik, fikirnya .

" aku . . sebenarnya aku tidak enak mengatakan ini padamu , hanya saja , kurasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini terlalu lama " Siwon berbicara dengan nada yang cukup serius tapi tatapan matanya menatap kearah lantai . Menghindari kontak mata dengan Ryeowook .

.

" katakan saja jika itu memang penting untuk disampaikan " jawab Ryeowook tenang . Ya , dia tidak tau kenapa hanya saja sebersit perasaan tidak enak menyelip ke dalam hatinya .

.

" aku . . adalah . . " putusnya . Siwon memastikan Ryeowook mendengarkannya baik baik . Ya, dia begitu gugup untuk sekedar mengatakan suatu kenyataan .

.

.

.

" aku . . adalah – " putusnya . " ayah tiri kim kibum , ryeowook " .

" MWO? "

.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.  
**

Jalanan cukup sepi untuk seorang namja yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat . Cukup sinkron sehingga dia bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya hanya dalam waktu sekejap .

.

Kibum menepikan sepedanya , merapikan beberapa lembar koran yang masih tersisa . Dia bekerja sebagai loper Koran sekarang . Ryeowook tidak tau banyak mengenai anak yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya itu yang jelas Ryeowook cukup mempercayai kata kata kibum bahwa dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah . Jadi, Ryeowook tidak cukup terbebani dengan biaya pendidikannya walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya kebohongan belaka .

.

" Oi! Kibum –ahh " Pria paruh baya itu memergoki Kibum yang sedang menghitung lembar Koran yang tersisa . " Setoran kenceng oy? " candanya .

.

" lumayan paman " cengirnya puas . dia merogoh saku bajunya dan saku celananya . " Ini . . . dua puluh ribu won, apa itu sudah lumayan? " .

Pria itu tersenyum puas . " Lebih dari yang kuharapkan " .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.  
**

Setelah memastikan dirinya cukup rapih , kibum segera masuk ke dalam rumah . Seperti biasa, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Ryeowook di dapur yang sedang memasak dan Ryeohyun dikamarnya . Entahlah , yang jelas sekarang Ryeohyun belajar lebih cepat disbanding anak anak seusianya .

.

Kibum melongok sebentar ke dalam . Memastikan Ryeohyun mewarnai pisang dan apel di sebuah kertas gambarnya dengan benar setelah itu meninggalkannya . Beralih menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan Ryeowook sekarang .

" Hyung . . . " .

Kibum merasa dirinya diabaikan . Ryeowook tidak menoleh . masih tetap pada posisinya memunggungi kibum . Ryeowook sedang mengaduk aduk supnya . Tapi kibum tau, Ryeowook tidak disana . Pikirannya entah kemana .

" Hyung . . . " Kibum menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook . Mengintip sup apa yang sedang dibuat hyungnya itu .

" Jangan begini kibum – ahh " Ryeowook sedikit merenggakan bahunya membuat kibum menjauhkan kepalanya . Tidak biasanya Ryeowook hyung begini, pikirnya .

" wae? " tanyanya .

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sendiri dalam diam . Kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman saat kibum begitu ingin bermanja dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa aneh saat kibum menatap matanya dan dia tidak berani menatap mata sipit itu lebih dari tiga detik? Aneh . Jantungnya berdegup kencang . ada apa ini ? .

" Hyung ? " Kibum menaruh tangannya di pundak Ryeowook . Memastikan Ryeowook baik baik saja namun yang dia peroleh justru Ryeowook menampis pelan tangannya .

" kau sudah dewasa kibummie , tidak pantas kau bermanja manja denganku terus " Ryeowook memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Kibum . Berharap bahwa namja itu tidak tau bahwa hatinya tidak tenang sekarang .

" aku kan dongsaengmu , kenapa tidak boleh? " Spontan Kibum . Ia sedikit kecewa ketika Ryeowook mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Kibum tidak bisa terlalu bermanja lagi padanya karna dia sudah dewasa . Dia menyesalkan itu .

" iya, tapi kau kan sudah dewasa bum " lanjut Ryeowook . " Ya sudah , tidak usah dibahas lagi . panggil Ryeohyun dan kita akan makan malam bersama " Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan . Berjalan melalui kibum untuk menuju ruang tengah, menata makan malam mereka .

Kibum sedikit kecewa saat Ryeowook berusaha menghidarinya .

Dia salah apa? .

Atau mungkinkah Ryeowook tau bahwa selama ini kibum . . . tidak pernah bersekolah lagi? .

.

.

.

**.**

**.  
**

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

" Eomma , eomma belum tidur? " Tanya seorang bocah berpipi gembul berusia tiga tahun itu kepada ibunya .

" belum , kenapa? " Tanya Ryeowook lagi . Ryeohyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum . Sudah dua jam Ryeowook berbaring di kasur tanpa melakukan apa apa . Hanya menatap langit langit kamarnya .

Ryeohyun juga begitu . Dia tidak tau kenapa dia juga tidak kunjung mengantuk . Dia hanya menyamankan posisi kepalanya di lengan kecil ibunya , tanpa bertanya apa apa . Hanya memainkan kancing piyama ungu ibunya .

Ryeowook berkali kali berpikir . Hari ini , hidupnya serasa akan berakhir . Dia tertekan . Banyak pertanyaan yang menguasai hatinya dan mendesak untuk dijawab namun dia hanya mengabaikannya . Kenapa ibunya bisa berkata bahwa seolah olah dia dan kibum saling mencintai dan tabu untuk tinggal serumah? Kenapa bisa siwon tiba tiba datang kesini untuk menitipkan kibum padanya? Bukankah dia dulu yang membuang kibum dan tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak ? . Ah ya, ngomong ngomong soal siwon, dia ingat laki laki berbadan tegap itu . beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia pernah melihat Siwon menyeret kibum kasar, dia ingat disitulah awal pertama dia dan kibum bertemu . Yah setidaknya sampai sekarang, Kibum masih ada disini , bersamanya .

Dia berpikir soal perasaannya sendiri .

Perasaannya sendiri membuatnya merasa begitu terbebani . Dia tidak tau sejak kapan tapi dia takut ditinggal oleh Kibum . Sama saat seperti Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi .

.

Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening . Cukup lama dia berpikir sampai menyadari bahwa nafas teratur menerpa lengannya . Ryeohyun sudah tidur rupanya .

Pelan pelan, ryeowook coba mengangkat kepala Ryeohyun menjauhi lengannya . Memindahkannya ke bantal kemudian menyelimutinya . Mencium keningnya kemudian berkata " saranghae " lalu keluar dari kamar .

Sepertinya, ia butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya .  
.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kibum baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan melalui ruang tengah dan hendak memakai sepatu dan lagi lagi dia terkejut . Mendapati Ryeowook tertidur di ruang tengah . Kibum mendekati Ryeowook, memastikan bahwa laki laki itu tertidur dengan nyenyak dan hendak memindahkannya . Tangganya yang hendak menarik tengkuk Ryeowook untuk digendong tiba tiba ia terkejut . Suhu badan Ryeowook cukup tinggi . Dia demam .

Ryeowook bisa merasakan dirinya diangkat dan diletakan di kasurnya meskipun matanya terpejam . pura pura tidur? Entahlah . Disaat kibum mulai mencium keningnya, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal dan meletakan kompres di kepalanya . Rasanya . . dia benar benar ingin meledak saat itu juga . Dia tidak boleh begini . Berhenti menyukai kim kibum! Ryeowook! , innernya .

Kibum sudah selesai mengganti kompres ryeowook . Meletakan semangkuk bubur di nakas dan hendak berangkat kerja seperti biasanya ketika tiba tiba tangannya tertahan , dan Ryeowook tiba tiba . . . . .

.

.

menciumnya . . . . . ?

.

.

* * *

***TBC* .**

**Will be update soon . RNR PLEASE? .**

***PS : alur kecepetan . tapi saya usahakan minggu ini end .  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nae Hyung .**

**Main cast : Kiwook.**

**Thyphos,OOC,Boys Love, Male pregnant .**

**Don't Like, Don't read .**

* * *

**.**

.

Kibum menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan dan jatuh tiba tiba. Apa Ryeowook sadar? Pikirnya. Dia baru saja mencium Kibum? Astaga ! .

.

" H- Hyung " kibum menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa bibir ryeowook disana, tapi dia menggeleng lagi .

Ryeowook diam mematung, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa keinginannya untuk mencium Kibum semakin meningkat . Namja berumur 17 tahun itu masih saja shock sementara Ryeowook membalikan badannya memunggungi Kibum dan mulai menangis.

Dia tidak bisa menolak perasaan bahagia bahwa dia menyadari Kibum sudah menempati tempat khusus di hatinya, tapi ini juga menyedihkan ketika tau bahwa ia menyukai seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaeng .

.

.

" bum bum bum . . .. kibum hyung " suara Ryeohyun dari luar yang memanggil Kibum menyadarkan kibum dari lamunan panjangnya . Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kemudian menyusul untuk mengecek Ryeohyun .

.

Ini gila .

Apa yang sebenarnya Ryeowook pikirkan sampai sampai dia berbuat seperti itu? .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Pagi datang menjelang, Kibum menggeliat di balik selimutnya, lengannya terasa sedikit berat . Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Ryeohyun tidur di ranjangnya. Tangan Ryeohyun memegang motor motoran mainan pemberian Kibum saat ulang tahunnya yang kedua tahun lalu. Kibum mengangkat Ryeohyun pelan pelan, dan menyelimutinya kemudian . Kemudian dia beranjak keluar, melihat apa Ryeowook sudah bangun atau belum.

Kibum menatap Ryeowook kemudian dan tersenyum seperti biasa, berusaha untuk senormal mungkin dan sebiasa mungkin dengan Ryeowook . Dia mendapati meja makan mereka sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan dan Kibum tidak tau untuk apa Ryeowook memasak sebanyak ini.

.

" banyak sekali makanannya hyung" Kibum berkata takjub .

" Ryeohyun ada piknik di sekolahnya, aku membawakan dia banyak makanan. Kau duduklah dan sarapan " Ryeowook menarik kursi untuk kibum duduk sementara ia menyiapkan beberapa potong daging untuk disajikan kepada Kibum .

.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Ryeowook bertanya di sela kegiatannya mencicipi masakannya sendiri . "maafkan hyung ya, seandainya waktu itu tidak kepepet, mungkin sekarang motormu masih ada. Itu satu satunya pemberian dari Kyuhyun untukmu" Ryeowook berkata lirih . Yah , memang, saat Ryeowook melahirkan dan mereka tidak memiliki biaya sepeserpun, motor Kibum dijual , guna mencukupi biaya persalinan dan melahirkan Ryeowook , tapi toh Kibum tidak keberatan .

Kibum tersenyum canggung , " gwenchana hyung, kita bisa membeli motor lagi kapan kapan" Kibum menengguk coklat panas kesukaannya yang sudah disediakan Ryeowook "kuliahku baik" .

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya , " aku tidak pernah melihat kau belajar ? bagaimana kuliahmu bisa selalu baik jika kau tidak pernah belajar? " Ryeowook tersenyum membelai rambut Kibum.

Kibum mengigit bibirnya tidak tahan, bagaimana dia bisa kuliah jika dia tidak pernah sekolah di Sekolah menengah atas? Ryeowook tidak pernah tau kalau Kibum sudah putus sekolah, Ryeowook juga tidak pernah tau kalau kibum tidak pernah menginjakan diri di bangku perkuliahan sebagaimana sandiwaranya . Dia sudah membohongi Ryeowook terlalu lama,bertahun tahun . Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook bekerja sendirian sepeninggalan Kyuhyun guna mencukupi kebutuhan mereka, tidak, dia tidak bisa .

" hei... kenapa diam? " Ryeowook menyendokan nasi ke piring Kibum .

" itu . . ." Kibum menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan . "sangat baik , maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir hyung" .

Ryeowook tersenyum lega walaupun ada beberapa kecurigaan yang tidak dapat ia tepis masuk ke dalam hatinya. Kibum tidak berani menatap mata Ryeowook yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Ryeowook yakin kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi Ryeowook tidak memaksa jika Kibum tidak mau menceritakan .

.

" tentang semalam . . . " Kibum mulai membuka jendela obrolan . "k- kenapa kau m-menciumku?" .

Ryeowook tersentak . Dia buru buru menenggak air minum dihadapannya . "i – itu " .

.

.

" umma ... " .

Ryeohyun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggumam menyebutkan ummanya berkali kali.

" umma disini sayang" Ryeowook bernafas lega, setidaknya Ryeohyun bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sekarang . "kesini , umma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan Ryeohyun" Ryeowook bangun dan menggendong Ryeohyun untuk duduk disampingnya .

.

Kibum merasa dia bodoh, berani beraninya dia menanyakan tentang kejadian semalam yang jelas jelas Ryeowook tidak menganggapnya serius. Apa dia terlalu polos hingga dia berharap begitu banyak dari ciuman yang Ryeowook berikan semalam? . Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya lagi berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian semalam .

Ya, mungkin itu semua adalah kecelakaan .

.

" Umma ,ryeohyun akan jalan jalan nanti " adu Ryeohyun pada Ryeowook . "Kibum hyung ikut?" Ryeohyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Kibum .

.

Kibum membelai sayang rambut Ryeohyun yang ada di depannya , "Hyung harus beker – " ucapannya terputus , kemudian ia menambahkan " hyung harus kuliah ryeohyun " .

Hampir saja kibum keceplosan. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Ryeowook tau diam diam dia bekerja, "oh iya hyung, ini ada sedikit tabunganku untuk biaya sewa apartemen bulan ini" . Kibum menyodorkan amplop dari saku celananya .

.

" darimana kau mendapatkan uang? " Ryeowook menerima sambil mengecek sesekali isi amplopnya, "jumlahnya lumayan banyak" .

Kibum tersenyum kikuk, "aku kerja sambilan hyung" dustanya .

Ryeowook tidak menolak, dia memasukan amplop pemberian Kibum ke saku celananya, "terimakasih banyak, aku tidak tau apa ini cukup tapi semoga penghasilan kita berdua cukup untuk membayar sewa" .

Ryeowook bangun dari kursi dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Ryeohyun, "jam berapa kau akan ke cafe hyung? " .

" mungkin malam,pagi ini aku harus menemani Ryeohyun piknik. Kenapa? " .

.

"tidak apa apa, aku ada kuliah sore ini, pagi ini aku harus kerja" . Kibum bangkit dan mulai membereskan perlatan makannya .

.

" aku mandi dulu " .

.

.

Ryeowook mengangguk, memandang kepergian kibum yang hilang dari bilik toilet dengan tatapan sedih . "seandainya kau tau aku... . "

.

mencintaimu , bum " .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Pria berkulit putih susu ini kini tengah uring uringan disebuah ruang kerjanya yang dia buat sendiri. Tidak ada lagi jadwal yang padat, tidak ada lagi syuting, tidak ada lagi stylish,crew,dan tidak ada lagi kontrak kontrak yang memperbudaknya sebagai seorang artis .Kim Heechul sudah munduru dari dunia glamournya sebagai seorang artis . Perlahan, namanya seolah hilang dalam dunia keartisan. Ia akui ia memang tenar, tapi semenjak 3 tahun terakhir, namanya mulai jarang dicari orang . Masyarakat umumnya akan menyukai artis artis pendatang baru ketimbang dirinya yang sudah senior . Ia sangat menginginkan ini .

Disaat ia mundur, dia mulai fokus untuk mencari anaknya . ASTAGA ! kemana saja dia selama ini? Sebagai seorang ibu yang melahirkan putra satu satunya di dunia, harusnya ia senang . Memiliki putra sebaik Kim Kibum, ramah, dan tampan. Ia baru menyadari setelah Kibum menghilang untuk sekian lama . Heechul menyesal, merutuki bagaimana bodohnya dia sebagai orang tua. Sekarang hidupnya nyaman bersama suami 'baru' nya, Choi Siwon yang termasuk dalam jejeran orang – manajemen – artisnya –yang membuat ia tenar sampai saat ini – tapi ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia akui ia memang mencintai Siwon tapi tidak dengan kepergian Kibum.

Dia tidak menginginkan ini .

.

" Heechul, kau disini? " Seorang pria tegap bertubuh kekar menghampirinya sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas . "Ini untukmu" .

"terimakasih " .

Heecul menenggak coklat nya perlahan , mencoba merileks kan dirinya . " ini sudah tahun kedua kau mencari kibum, apa kau tidak bosan? " .

Heechul tersenyum sinis "kau tidak suka? " .

Siwon diam, bukan berarti dia kalah . Dia yang merencanakan semua ini. Membiarkan Ryeowook bersama Kibum, sehingga heechul tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan anaknya . Bukan berarti dia jahat, dia hanya ingin Heechul fokus terhadap karirnya dan Kibum tetap pada tempatnya, tidak menganggu heechul dan juga publik . Mata mata wartawan selalu bisa menemukan yang baru dalam sisi kehidupan artis tenar seperti heechul. Kalau sampai ia kedapatan memiliki seorang anak, hancurlah karirnya .

.

" Untuk apa kau masih disini? Tidak bisakah kau keluar? " Heechul mengusir Siwon kasar, dia benar benar benci pria ini sekarang . Kenapa dia tidak mendukung niat heechul mencari Kibum? Malah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke dunia yang harusnya dari awal dia tidak inginkan .

" demi kibum, bahkan kau rela mengusir suamimu? " Siwon berkata seolah olah dia sangat tersakiti.

" demi cintaku pada kibum, demi anakku, aku rela melakukan itu" Heechul menjawab dengan mudah, dengan tatapan kebencian penuh pada Kibum .

.

" Dulu kau sangat mencintaiku, apa sekarang juga? " Lirih siwon . Dia berbalik, hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan heechul, dia tidak sanggup menatap mata heechul dalam dalam .

.

" aku mencintaimu asal kau bisa mencintai anakku sekalipun dia bukan anak kandungmu dan kau hanya'ayah sambungan' baginya, hanya itu . Kembalilah jika kau sudah menjadi laki laki seperti yang aku harapkan " .

Siwon mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara dingin heechul yang masuk ke telinganya . Dia sudah berusaha , tapi entah kenapa sulit. Saat melihat Kibum, ia selalu bisa melihat bayang bayang Tan Hangeng – suami heechul yang sudah meninggal – dan fakta bahwa Kibum adalan 'buah cinta' bukan dari benihnya, itu sudah cukup untuk alasan mengapa dia tidak menyukai heechul .

Ia menarik nafas lagi sebelum benar benar pergi dari ruangan Heechul .

Dalam satu tarikan nafasnya , ia berjanji untuk tidak memandang kibum sebagai bukan anak kandungnya .

.

.

Dia akan coba memandang Kibum demi Heechul, istri yang sangat ia cintai .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan pelan sambil mengekori Ryeohyun yang sibuk kesana kemari mencari tukang mainan anak anak yang menjual mainan yang diinginkan jagoan kecilnya . Mereka ada disebuah pasar sekarang. Tangan Ryeowook sudah penuh membawa sayur sayuran yang akan ia jadikan sajian makan malam . Hari ini dia tidak bekerja, jadi ia sedikit leluasa menjaga Ryeohyun .

" umma ! ada dinosaurus ! " Ryeohyun memekik girang saat menemukan sebuah lapak pedagang kaki lima yang menjual banyak mainan anak anak . Ada robot dinosaurus. Ryeowook terkikik kecil saat mendapati Ryeohyun tengah kegirangan melihat robot dinosaurus yang bisa berjalan .

Ryeowook mengahmpiri ryeohyun, mengelus rambut anak itu pelan . "kau suka? " .

Ryeohyun mengangguk imut . Dengan wajah seperti ini, ryeohyun selalu mengingatkan dia pada kyuhyun .

.

" umma mau membelikannya untukku kan? " .

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar – pura pura sebenarnya – hanya untuk membuat Ryeohyun semakin merengek padanya .

" Umma. . . belikan aku itu ya? " .

" Hmmmmm . . . . " .

" Belikan aku itu ya . . . " .

" Hmmmmm . . . " .

" Umma . . . . " .

.

Ryeowook terkikik geli saat mendapati mata Ryeohyun begitu memohon padanya. Sangat menggemaskan . Ia mencubit pipi gembul Ryeohyun yang membuat anaknya sedikit meringis "oke akan umma belikan" .

Ryeowook mengeluarkan dua lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, menyerahkannya pada si penjual kemudian Ryeohyun menyambar robot dinosaurusnya dengan semangat .

.

" Umma yang terbaik! Aku sayang umma" .

Ryeowook mendengus sebal. Selalu begitu. Jika sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Ryeohyun selalu mengucapkan itu. Entah ajaran dari mana atau entah turunan dari Kyuhyun yang juga mengucapkan hal yang sama saat ryeowook menuruti kemauan mereka? Yang jelas mereka berdua sama sama tak pernah mau mengucapkan kata kata itu tulus, selalu hasil dari rengekan mereka yang nampak seperti bayi. Benar benar anak Kyuhyun, pikirnya .

.

Ryeowook berjalan cepat saat hari sudah mulai gelap dan sedikit gerimis . Ia menggendong Ryeohyun agar bisa lebih cepat sampai rumah . Dia takut hujan, kalau iya nanti Ryeohyun bisa sakit . Saking terburu burunya Ryeowook tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan .

.

.

'BRAK' .

.

.

Kantung belanjaan Ryeowook terjatuh dan isi belanjaannya banyak yang keluar . Pria berambut pirang yang menabraknya menunduk minta maaf sementara tangannya yang gesit mulai memunguti beberapa tomat yang jatuh dan juga ada sawi yang sedikit kotor tekena debu jalanan .

Pria itu membantunya, dia berdiri dan membantu Ryeowook membawakan kantung belanjaannya .

" Maafkan aku" sesalnya .

"Tidak apa apa, aku juga salah tadi jalan tidak lihat lihat" balas Ryeowook .

Pria itu mengamati wajah Ryeowook untuk mengingat ingat. Rasanya ia pernah mengenal Ryeowook dimana ya? AH ! KIBUM ! .

.

" Ryeowook . . . Hyung? Hyungnya kibum? " .

Ryeowook sedikit kaget ketika pria di depannya mengetahui namanya . "Ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " .

" Aku Key" sapanya riang . "aku teman sekolah Kibum saat sekolah menengah dulu" .

" Oh Key? " Ryeowook sedikit menimang nimang apa dia pernah bertemu dengan key apa belum, tapi hasil dari pikirannya adalah dia pernah mendengar kibum sering bercerita soal Key .

" mau mampir dulu kerumahku hyung? Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hujan deras" Key mengadahkan tangannya saat rintik rintik air dari langit mulai berjatuhan, sangat banyak . "ayo hyung, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini" .

.

.

.

** [ Drabble Wookie ] . **

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 7 malam, Key sudah sampai dirumah Ryeowook dan menurunkan laki laki kecil itu dari motor besarnya . Ryeohyun ada di depan, Key juga menurunkan Ryeohyun pelan pelan . Anak itu tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "sangat seru hyung! Kapan kapan ajak aku jalan jalan naik motor ya?". Dan dibalas anggukan dari key .

Ryeowook masih melamun, jejak jejak air mata masih tersisa di kantung matanya . "Hyung" .

Suara key menyadarkan Ryeowook dari sedikit keterkejutannya . "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengetahui semuanya dari awal" .

Ryeowook baru saja dari rumah Key setelah cukup lama mereka bercakap cakap. Tentu saja mengenai Kibum. Ryeowook belum tahu begitu banyak soal Kibum. Dia terkejut saat Key mengatakan bahwa Kibum putus sekolah dua bulan sebelum kelulusannya . Sekolah mengeluarkannya dan mencoreng nama Kibum dari daftar siswa . Dia sudah terlalu banyak menunggak bayaran sekolah . Dia tidak pernah tau. Bahkan Ryeowook juga terkesan tidak mau tahu dulu . Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun . Ia sangat menyesal sekarang . Ia juga sangat merasa kecewa pada Kibum. Dia sudah dibohongi selama ini .

Kibum tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di bangku perkuliahan seperti apa yang dia dengar dari Kibum. Yang dia dengar dari Key, Kibum sekarang menjadi seorang pengantar koran dan pelayan disebuah restoran . Dua pekerjaan yang dia lakukan , alasan kenapa kibum selalu pulang larut . Ryeowook merasa dibodohi. Mengapa dia begitu percaya pada omongan kibum? .

.

.

" Hyung" Key menepuk bahu Ryeowook lembut . "ini sudah sangat dingin, kasihan Ryeohyun. Apa kalian tidak mau masuk? " .

Ryeowook mengangguk . "terimakasih atas semua informasinya" .

" Jangan menangis lagi, itu semua bukan salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri hyung" Key mengusap singkat punggung Ryeowook . Memberikan kekuatan pada namja kecil di depannya.

.

.

Key memasang kembali helmnya, kemudian sedikit melambai pada Ryeowook . Dia menyalakan motornya untuk kemudian berlalu . Menyisakan Ryeowook dengan penyesalan dan kekecewaannya.

.

" umma . . . ayo masuk" .

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia menggandeng tangan Ryeohyun dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia butuh untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Kibum pulang dan kemudian masuk kerumahnya untuk memberikan beberapa berita bagus untuk Ryeowook . Siang tadi Kibum mencoba melamar di sebuah cafe yang cukup ternama, dan dia diterima disitu sebagai seorang gitaris. Yah, penyanyi cafe tidak mungkin bisa bernyanyi tanpa diiringi musik kan? Kibum bersyukur atas beberapa keahlian yang ia miliki dan cukup membuahkan hasil sekarang . Honor yang ia terima setiap bulan juga cukup lumayan besar. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit banyak membantu Ryeowook , kondisi keuangan mereka tidak cukup baik saat ini .

.

"Kibum hyung!" Ryeohyun memekik girang, meninggalkan pensil warna dan buku gambarnya yang sedang ia warnai untuk menerjang Kibum dengan sebuah pelukan .

" Ryeohyun- nie " Kibum menangkap Ryeohyun dan menggendongnya, menjadikan anak itu pesawat dan menerbangkan Ryeohyun kesana kemari .

" AAAAA Kibum Hyung turunkan aku! Aaaa " Ryeohyun memekik girang sekaligus takut .

"Tidak anak manja, Hyung sedang bahagia sekarang" Kibum terus memutar mutar tubuh kecil Ryeohyun dan mendudukinya di sofa ruang tengah saat mendapati nafas Ryeohyun sedikit ngos ngosan karena ketakutan.

.

" Ryeohyun punya robot dinosaurus baru!" Pekiknya girang, memamerkan nya pada Kibum .

"hyung tidak iri tuh" Kibum terkekeh kecil . " biarin. Hyung tidak punya robot, ryeohyun punya banyak sekali" Anak kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kibum dan kemudian kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya, mewarnai sebuah gambar pisang yang ada di buku gambarnya .

.

Kibum menelisik saat pandangannya tidak menemukan Ryeowook disekitarnya . Dia bangun dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook, membuka pintunya pelan pelan, dan menemukan pria yang lebih tua sedang tidur memunggunginya di depannya .

" Hyung ! " Pekiknya girang . Ia duduk di tepi ranjang kasur Ryeowook . "aku punya berita bagus" .

Ryeowook tidak benar benar tidur. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari Kibum .

"aku diterima bekerja sebagai seorang gitaris di sebuah cafe besar. Penyanyinya sedang butuh gitaris, dan aku cukup memenuhi syarat . Honornya cukup besar hyung, WAH !" Kibum berkata takjub. Tidak berusaha untuk melihat Ryeowook dengan bahu bergetar .

.

"Hyung" .

Ryeowook menyentakan tangan Kibum kasar saat pria lebih muda darinya itu hampir menyentuh bahu kecilnya . " Geumanhae . . . . " .

" aku tidak menger – " .

" Kau pembual besar, kau tau? Kau itu pembual besar , Kim Kibum " .

Kibum menggigit bibirnya sendiri . Ada apa ini? Apa semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang? .

" kau membuat aku jadi manusia yang paling jahat, kau mengkhianatiku. " Ryeowook mengelap air matanya kasar, berbalik untuk melihat dan menatap tajam Kibum . " Kau jahat ! " .

.

" Hyung bicara apa?" .

" AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA . SEMUANYA ! " Ryeowook menekankan kata kata 'semuanya' pada Kibum , membuat anak itu sedikit paham maksudnya.

" Maafkan aku " Kibum bersimpuh dihadapan ryeowook, benar benar merasa dirinya begitu buruk. Dia tau dia salah, tapi maksud dia baik . Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Ryeowook .

Ryeowook menatap anak itu dengan tatapan benci yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia begitu menyayangi Kibum tapi kenapa kibum membohonginya? Ryeowook tau Kibum belum begitu dewasa dalam berpikir tapi setidaknya anak itu sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang buruk untuknya . Memutuskan sekolahnya demi pekerjaan? Ryeowook tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kibum melakukan itu di tahun ketiga sekolahnya . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ini semua sudha terjadi kan? .

.

.

.

" Berdiri ! berdiri kataku !" Ryeowook menatap Kibum dengan murka .

" aku ingin istirahat, jadi sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku" Ryeowook kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya, memunggungi Kibum .

.

.

.

" Selamat malam hyung " .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah apartemen minimalis yang dihuni 2 orang namja dan satu balita . Dia memandang sekilas jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, tidak terlalu pagi untuk bertamu bukan? . Siwon menarik nafasnya dengan sekali hembusan, dia harus berubah untuk heechul hari ini . Untuk Kibum, demi nama seorang ayah . Ia ingin berubah menjadi orang seperti apa yang dikatakan Heechul . Walaupun sudah terlambat mengatakan itu, tapi tetap saja . Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk membuat suatu perubahan .

.

.

Siwon mengetuk pintu ebony berwarna putih itu tidak sampai dua kali .

.

" Nuguse – " Perkataan Kibum terhenti ketika melihat orang yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya ada lagi di depan matanya . " Siwon –ssi " .

Siwon sedikit terkejut mendapati Kibum bertemu dengannya langsung . Anaknya . Dia bahkan belum mepersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu Kibum nanti . Bahkan Siwon berani bersumpah ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Kibum dewasa, jauh dibandingkan kibum yang terakhir ia temui beberapa tahun silam .

.

" Silahkan masuk " .

Siwon membungkukan dirinya dan kemudian masuk . Agak canggung memang, karena Kibum ada di depan matanya sekarang . " apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook? " .

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Ryeowook muncul dengan baju ungu dan celana santai berwarna putih, membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk minuman jamuan . Sementara Kibum lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sini secepatnya, dia masih hafal betul perlakuan kejam Siwon padanya dulu . Sangat membekas dalam ingatan kepalanya .

.

.

" ada keperluan apa pagi pagi datang? " .

Siwon meremas kuku kuku jarinya, ia sudah menyiapkan semua kata katanya , entah kenapa setelah bertemu Ryeowook semuanya buyar. Ryeowook terlalu baik untuk Kibum. Jika ia mengatakan ia akan mengambil Kibum darinya, Siwon tau pasti Ryeowook akan sangat merasakan kehilangan .

" aku – " Siwon memulai dengan gugup. Beruntung Ryeowook orang yang peka . " katakan saja" ryeowook berkata sambil mengusap lembut tangan Siwon .

Siwon menatap Ryeowook lagi, yakin bahwa namja kecil itu mengerti maksudnya .

"bisakah aku –".

.

.

" – membawa kembali Kibum bersamaku? " .

.

Ryeowook terkejut . " A –Apa? " .

Siwon memohon , " tolong aku Ryeowook. Bisa aku membawa Kibum kembali bersamaku? Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya, aku – " .

" Jangan bercanda! " Ryeowook tertawa sinis . " setelah semuanya? Kau mau membawa Kibum pergi dariku? " .

" aku janji Ryeowook. Aku hanya membawa kibum pulang, kalian masih bisa bertemu , aku tidak pernah melarangmu" Bohong! Jika Siwon mengatakan bahwa setelah ini Kibum dan Ryeowook masih bisa bertemu, itu bohong . Siwon tahu betul fakta bahwa Heechul sudah mengetahui Ryeowook sekian lama dari pencariannya, Siwon tau betapa marahnya Heechul semalam saat tahu putra tunggalnya tinggal dengan seorang namja yang sudah bersuami – walaupun sudah mati – dan memiliki anak . Heechul bersumpah ia akan secepatnya mendaftarkan Kibum untuk beberapa paket pendidikan yang tertunda . Ini semua salahnya, salah Siwon .

.

" Ryeowook –ahh , kumohon ..." Siwon memegang tangan Ryeowook, "aku adalah seorang ayah, ayah Kibum, bantu aku menebus semuanya Ryeowook " Siwon mulai menangis .

Ryeowook tidak tau lagi akan mengatakan apa. Keterkejutan dan ketakutannya keluar dalam bentuk air mata dan isakan yang dalam . Dia tau Siwon tidak berbohong, mata siwon dan air matanya cukup untuk membuktikannya tapi Jika dia terus mempertahankan Kibum sementara orangtuanya sangat membutuhkannya bukankah itu namanya egois? .

" beri aku waktu " .

Ryeowook mengelap kasar air matanya. " Beri aku waktu siwon-ahh, beri aku waktu" mohonnya pada Siwon dan Siwon mengangguk setuju .

.

.

.

* * *

***TBC* .**

* * *

**.**

**a/N : ada yang udah lupa pasti sama FF ini.**

**Oke gak mau lama lama ah. Besok Chapter terakhirnya, mian kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Ngetiknya mood moodan sih jadinya jelek hiks. Tapi gapapa, apapun responnya pasti jadi masukan postif buat saya .**

**sedikit PM jadi masukan buat saya . ada yang nanya "eonnie, lanjutin nae hyung dong. jebal. sejelek apapun cerita eonnie aku pasti baca" kata si ryeosomniaLia4ever (?) ini sudah eonnie lanjut . Maaf udah buat kamu nunggu yaa .**

**Doakan aku semoga chap terakhir bisa panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang . Chap ini udah panjang kan?.**

**Anywas, Please Review ! .**


End file.
